New life, new time
by Lily272
Summary: Instead of Fred, it is Ginny who dies in the battle of Hogwarts. In an attempt to forget his pain Harry runs and finds an escape. A ritual that will give him a new start, in another time while taking away all those nasty memories. What can possibly go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I'm back with a new story I thought up but as usual, I own nothing from the Harry Potter world. And just so you know it, I picked whatever I liked best from movies or books so don't sue me for switching between those two worlds!

**Summary: **Instead of Fred it is Ginny who dies in the battle of Hogwarts. In an attempt to forget his pain Harry runs and finds an escape. A ritual that will give him a new start, in another time while taking away all those nasty memories. What can possibly go wrong?

**Warning: **I hate homophobia because I know someone who's father is gay and was too scared of homophobic people to admit it and married, got kits and all that while cheating on his poor wife. So either you can deal with this being a slash story, or you better don't even start reading it! Not all will be gay though but Harry will end up with a guy! Also, I know my spellings aren't good in my defence English is not my first language and I do have dyslexia! I do try my best even using Grammarly! So please take your complains about that and shove them up your asses! Thanks!

* * *

** New life, new time**

**Chapter one**

It is done. Finally. Voldemort is dead! Harry still can't believe that it's over and that he's still alive. Well, still probably isn't the right term considering that he had died temporarily but he's alive now. He knows that he should be happy, but he can't really be happy. Too many have died in this last battle alone. Too many before it even began. Cedric only being the first on a seemingly endless list. Harry walks away from the castle for a moment towards the bridge and looks away from the battlefield unable to face who else has made it onto that damned list of fallen. His friends, Hermione and Ron, find him quickly. He explains to them about the elder wand and after repairing his own he breaks it and throws it away. A wand as powerful that people kill to have it should never exist. At least not in his opinion.

It is quiet and peaceful while he watches away from the battle but after a few moments in peace with his friends he takes a deep breath and taking Hermione in the middle the three of them walk back towards the castle to face the aftermath. Slowly Harry enters the great hall. The dead he already has seen line his way at the entrance and moving around those are some sombre and occasionally bruised looking people mumbling and some smile sadly at what should be a happy end. A few even congratulate Harry for winning. But how can it truly be a happy end with that many dead people in the room?

A little further into the room the trio stops at the cluster of redheads. Harry looks at Ron worriedly and sees him swallow in fear. They see a bit of red hair on the floor where Molly is hunched over what must be one of her children. Fred and Gorge on one of her sides each. Percy is on the other side of the dead body with his father, Charly and Bill. "No." Harry suddenly hears from his own mouth and steps back. Fred who is at the head of the lying child moves a little and Harry sees that the bit of red hair was only the tip of the long hair that he knows all too well.

"Ginny." Ron breathes sounding shocked.

While Ron steps forwards Harry steps back shaking his head thinking 'No, not her, please, not her.'

"Harry," Hermione whispers worriedly towards her friend. Ron turns to look at him too but Harry just turns and runs as fast as he can, skipping past everyone who tries to stop him, to hug him, to comfort him. He needs no comfort he tells himself because it isn't true. Because it can't be true. Because if it were true, he wouldn't want to have survived this. He would rather have stayed dead than see this.

He keeps running through the halls and hears Hermione's call after him again. Harry assumes that Ron stayed with his family while she will try and comfort their friend but Harry doesn't need comfort because this is just a nightmare and he can deal with nightmares because they are not real.

He keeps telling himself that it's not real, while he runs from Hermione, from the voice of reason that might want to tell him otherwise. He just doesn't want to hear it. Hearing it might make it true and that is something he can't even think about, never mind except.

He runs not looking where he goes until he notices a painting on the wall and realises where he is. He runs around another corner and into a bathroom. Not even bothering to check if the ghost that lives here is currently around he just runs to the sink hissing _'Open'_ as soon as he sees the snake and once he is down there he slows knowing that it closes again behind him. Hermione won't be able to come after him and since she hadn't seen him it will take them time to even think about looking down here and even then, she'd need Ron who somehow managed to copy his sleep hissing before.

He walks past the shedded skin and the cave-in towards the door of the chamber, trying not to think about anything but the way he's going. _'open'_ he hisses once again when he reaches the room with the huge snake skeleton. It's nearly the same as it was, just missing yet another tooth, thanks to Hermione and Ron taking one during the battle not long ago, and well, it's just a skeleton now. Harry looks around wondering what he can do. He has to do something. Doing nothing will give him time to think and he doesn't want to think. He doesn't even dare to think why he doesn't want to think, even though it is constantly nagging him at the back of his thoughts. The picture of that long red hair not truly leaving his mind as much as he tries to tell himself that it's just a nightmare and can't be true.

He retraces the steps he had run from the snake in his second year. Trying just to think of what he sees.

A snake statue, a snake statue, a snake statue. Not the most creative décor but for now enough to force his mind from anything but trying to find a difference in the identical status. And obviously failing unless the chipped of pieces count as differences. He walks the tunnels, or pipes or whatever it is and keeps forcing his mind to what he sees, water, yucky water, a rat, a rat skeleton, more yucky water and yuck, he has no idea what it is but it is green and slimy and most certainly yucky! He shivers with disgust from the strange slime and walks on. Walking into one of the slightly smaller pipes to see if there is anything of interest. And again, water, and yucky water, a rat, and more water and again some yucky green slime. No skeletons though.

He has no idea how long he is walking around trying to force his mind onto whatever he sees no matter how gross, even though he did find out that apparently whatever was flushed down the toilets is passing through at least some pipes here. And again, a big fat yuck. Still better than the thoughts that are still trying to take over his mind.

After God only knows how many hours Harry's eyes are nearly dropping close while he's walking when he finally finds something that might hold his interest longer than yuck, yuckier and the yuckiest. There is another door. Not a round one like the entrance. A normal one and the handle is a snake. He tries to open it but it doesn't work. _'Open'_ he hisses again hoping it works and it does. The next time he tries the handle it finally opens and he walks into it. Behind it, he finds a room. There is a small bed and a desk as well as a chair. Everything is covered in a thick layer of dust. He walks into the room anyway and looks at the desk trying to find something, anything to take his mind of whatever is trying to force itself back to be front and centre in his mind. There is a book that is wrapped in a cord and the knot on it sealed along with a letter on top that is also sealed.

The book is red and looks very old. The writing on the cover too faded to read. The letter, however, while also looking old, can still be read and Harry stares at the writing on it.

In big red letters, he can read *Harry James Potter*! He looks at it some more and then breaks the seal. It is addressed to him so he might as well read it.

*Dear Harry

I know what happened to you by the time you'll find this. I know that you are frantically trying not to think. I have left this book for you. In it is a spell you'll find on page 34. Read it and do it. It will send you back in time. A long time back through time. Too long to change anything major. And you don't have to worry about anything. This book is about time magic, all of it. It includes even how a time turner is crafted. Don't worry about repercussions. I promise there will only be one. To move that far back in time, one must be willing to give up their memories of their own time. At least some of his memories. You won't remember your friends, you won't even remember your name. All you'll remember is what has been ingrained into your brain. The spells you used often and know well. Like Lumos, Expeliarmus, and almost all others that you have ever learned. No potions, you won't know them well enough to remember, Snape probably would know them all but not you. You will, however, also forget all about Voldemort, all about the war and all about the pain you are desperately trying not to feel right now. You get a chance to start over. There is a chance that some memories will return and some of the painful ones will return for sure. But slowly, one after the other and I promise, by then you'll have a happy life that will help you cope with the pain that is long gone. You will be sad about most things when you remember them, but you'll also, already, be happy about your life. Happy enough that you won't fall apart about anything.

You might wonder how I know that and why you should trust me. I'll tell you. I still haven't regained all my memories but I'm nearly 100 years old. I'm married, have children and grandchildren and even a great-grandchild by now. And even though I have a different name now, I once was known as Harry James Potter and as I said, I don't know everything, but enough that you want to forget and have very good reasons right now. Use the spell, because if you won't, this letter would never be written and you won't have an escape. And it also means that without travelling in time, you'll change it. Remember your third year? If you hadn't gone back, you couldn't have saved yourself and Sirius. Time protects itself and no matter what Hermione said about time travel being dangerous, short term travel is because you might see yourself and freak your younger version out. But going back multiple generations is perfectly safe as long as you use away that doesn't threaten the protection time has, and this way will be safe. So do it, now.*

There is no signature. But he didn't need one. The remainder of his third year was enough. He had to do this because he already had. This letter lay here god only knows how long and who else could have easily reached this place to do this. The Basilisk only comes when called. Which means that he can do as he wants while he is in a time with no heir, who lets it run wild., Harry could come to write this letter and hide it here. He smiles and brakes the seal on the book and opens it to page 34 to read the ritual only focusing on that and on his escape from his memories. He knows that there are probably other ways to forget. Lockhart forgot everything after all. But the life pictured in this letter with as little details as it was, is clearly preferable to Lockhart's current living situation in the loony ward. After reading it he looks around quickly finding everything he needs and luckily the ritual and spell sounds simple enough and since clearly, he had succeeded he doesn't really need to worry about failing. He lights the candles and draws the runes around himself on the floor inside the circle of candles and then reads the words in the book as good as he can, not certain about pronunciation but still confident due to the letter and the knowledge that he'll be able to do this.

A blinding light comes from the candles the second he finished speaking and the next moment he is crouching on the ground. He sees trees around himself and through them towards one direction he sees a village while the forest seems to spread on the other side.

He blinks. He is extremely tired even though the sun is high in the sky and it clearly is midday. He wonders why but has no idea. He doesn't know anything, not even how he's gotten to where he is. He doesn't even know, who he is.

* * *

** Authors Note:** I hope you like the short start. I already have the story written but I had multiple ideas and did write a few versions of some chapters so I'd like to know if you like it the way it is or if you had preferred it if Harry, despite the shock, would have thought of his godchild Teddy and taken him along or at least make sure that Andromeda would raise him and be able to do so until Ted is old enough not to need anyone. Or maybe even get Ron or someone else to replace him as Ted's godfather? Or should all three have decided to go? And where do you think he'll end up? Okay, that one will be rather obvious if you know me at all but still. And will Ron and Hermione ever find out what happened to Harry? If yes, how will they react to it? Please let me know about your thoughts and wishes for how this should continue! By the way, I'll add further names to the character list once we are a bit further into the story, I don't want to tell you everything just yet!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer, summery and warning: See chapter one!**

* * *

**New life, new time**

**Chapter two**

A green-eyed black-haired young man with no memory of his own past walks towards the city he had seen, hoping that someone will recognise him. The outskirts of the village are quiet, but he can already hear a commotion at the centre and wonders what is going on there.

Once he gets closer he hears shouts of "Witch" and "Devils child" He wonders if this witch has something to do with his missing memory but doubts it. He feels his own wand in his pants pocket and he knows spells. And while he has no memory of ever using a single one, he is sure he can. He frowns and once he sees the centre of the village he sees what is going on and pales, a headless woman is tied to a stick on a pyre. As much as that alone gives reason to worry and to be angry at the non-magical people who have done that, he is more worried and angry about the child that is next to the woman and trying to get out of the bonds while the masses around the pyre still scream "Witch" and "demon child" intermixed with the occasional "Burn"

The young man stares in shock and sees how a burning torch is lifted high into the air close to it and is more than disgusted when people start to cheer! "No." He mumbles unable to believe that a child is about to be burned right in front of him and takes out his wand before he screams louder "STOP" and then uses a spell and starts to stupefy people left and right to fight himself through the masses. Most people start to run away while some run towards him, swords raised and ready to attack. He focuses his stupefy on them and even throws in an Expeliarmus and manages to catch the sword that flies towards him. It's heavy and he has no idea how to use it and hopes he can keep everyone at a distance where he won't need a sword. Arrows start to fly towards him from a balcony of the biggest house at the centre that must belong to a major or some rich guy. A fire comes from his wand with another spell and burns the arrows in the air until it's nothing but ashes before they reach him. A bombarda spell destroyes the balcony and stops the archers from another attack.

A scream distracts him and he sees that the pyre is already in flames and since most spectators ran by now he sees that a basket is at the child's feet and the scream of an infant is coming from it. 'A baby' is all that runs through his head and he fights even harder. He looks over on occasion and is glad that while he is still fighting and keeping the attention on himself someone else with a wand and a cape is dowsing the flames and helping the child. The green-eyed man is fighting all the more to keep the attention from everyone on himself but doesn't see an arrow from behind himself until it pierces his right arm. He screams from the pain and drops the wand. He sees that that man is still there with the child and the little basket with the baby. They haven't escaped yet. They aren't safe yet. But he's so tired and in pain but he refuses to give up until they are safe. He screams and feels his magic rush from him in an angry torrent He doesn't see what it does and only hopes that it distracts everyone enough for the children and the other wizard or witch to get away safely. After that, he faints. Not seeing how his raging magic burst half the village and would have hit the other wizard and children had he not throw up a shield at the last second. Everyone who was close enough is unconscious and a few might have hit their heads hard enough to be dead. The wizard with the children doesn't care he takes the child's hand, holding the basket with the baby in his other hand and pulls the child towards the unconscious man.

"Listen, kid." He says towards that child, "I have neither the time or the patience to pamper you. We are magical, I have no idea if your mother was or if either of you two is, but I do know that those people will kill you if they wake up and you are still here. You have to choose now, die here, run away on your own or come with me. I will take this baby to safety and can take you along but only if you come willingly. I will not, and I repeat, I will NOT drag you to safety and if you cause any trouble, later on, I will leave you then. You are old enough to fend for yourself and if you die so be it! Got it?"

The man checks the unconscious man to see if he's alive before he creates a port key from some of the rubble around and transfigures the basket of the baby into a sling that allows him to tie the infant to his body securely for transport before he says, "If you want to come along, touch this stone now because we will be gone in 3…2…1…" and then they disappeared from sight just as the first soldier whose Armor had protected him from the worst of the magical explosion starts to stir. The child had just about managed to grab the rubble and is safe with the two wizards and its baby sibling.

The unharmed wizard quickly casts protective spells around them before taking out and building a magical tent that is larger on the inside and already has some sleeping areas ready and lifts the unconscious wizard into it before putting the baby down on another sleeping mat. He summons some food from a hidden space in it and transfigures it into milk for the baby and passes it to the child, "Take care of the screaming nuisance." He orders before he starts to pour some potions into the other man's mouth and massages his throat to force him to swallow even though he's unconscious. After that, he breaks of the arrowhead and pulls the rest back out of the man's arm while he's too deep under to feel anything and then pours something from another phial onto the wound which starts to close but still looks raw and painful.

Once that is done he does some more spells over him to see if there are any other wounds that he didn't notice him getting and stares at the results of his spell before looking at the unconscious man in surprise and wonders what the hell happened to him before he came. The spells still showing that he had been dead briefly less than 24 hours ago. He was magically drained, probably before even getting to them and still using a blast stronger than any he had ever seen. He has scars that show that he was hurt multiple times and according to his results, this man had been cursed with the cruciatus curse. One of the worst curses he knows. He also shows residue magic that must have come from surviving the killing curse, something no other had ever done to his knowledge. And like that isn't enough, the man clearly was malnourished during childhood as well as in recent times where he was barely getting enough nutrients for about a year again. He's also showing other signs of abuse in his early childhood like the malnourishment wasn't enough. He heals what he can with a few more potions and just prays that he will survive.

After that, the man sighs and looks at the child saying with a gesture to the baby, "Try to silence that thing, the man needs sleep, I go and hunt for more food."

It takes a while for the small girl to calm her baby brother but by the time the other wizard returns all three that were left at the tent are fast asleep. He levitates the girl and baby to another sleeping place and leaves the tent to start a fire and cook dinner for everyone. He doubts the hurt stranger will wake up anytime soon, but the girl probably will be hungry later and so is he.

He is wrong however and by the time the sun starts to set the man crawls out of the tent only using one arm and then slowly rises to his feet and walks over to him saying, "Hi,"

"You are a stubborn one, aren't you?" The older of the two wizard's grumbles.

"Don't know." The other says, "You don't happen to know me, do you? I seem to have lost some of my memories."

"No, I don't." The man says, "And what exactly did you forget?"

"I obviously remember how to speak, walk and use magic but that about sums it up!" The stranger replies sounding much too cheerful considering that the idiot doesn't seem to remember anything.

"You should rest." The older says, "I might not know you, but you had many wounds and even more old scares. I assume you went through something rather traumatic and your brain shut down to protect yourself. It'll come back. It always does. Do you still know your name?"

"Nope." The man cheerfully says getting a raised eyebrow for his efforts to lighten the mood and adds, "What about you? Do you have a name?"

"I'm Salazar." The man replies. "And stop acting cheerful. I doubt you feel that way."

"I'm not sure what I feel." The young man shrugs and winzes a little rubbing the arm that a little while ago had an arrow in it and adds, "But I'm not acting. And thanks for patching me up, and for helping me save the kids. Did you plan to do it anyway?"

"Not really." Salazar sighs.

"Don't tell me you were about to just watch." The green-eyed man asks outraged.

"I was prepared to do just that." Salazar calmly replies, "Most people that get burned are non-magical that pissed of someone with power. The children are probably non-magical too and I don't tend to care what they are or what happens to them. Why would I care for annoying snoot nosed brats enough to risk my skin for them? I only helped as long as I was reasonably sure that I would get out unharmed. And if they cause any trouble I will leave them behind. And the same goes for you!"

"Harsh." The other sighs, "But you did help. And made enough food for all of us and helped the second you saw a chance. You're not as bad as you make yourself out to be. I bet you felt bad about what was about to happen to them, you might not be brave enough to risk too much, but you are not cold-hearted enough to be a bad person."

"You can't know that. You don't know me." Salazar grumbles.

"I do know that." The other grins happily.

Salazar draws his wand and points it right between the eyes of the nameless stranger. "And what makes you so sure that I won't just kill you now for getting on my nerves with your cheery attitude?"

The stranger keeps smiling at him and doesn't even flinch saying "It would have wasted all your healing. And as I said before, you aren't a bad person. I might not know my own name, but if you were evil enough for murder, you would have left with the other townspeople instead of helping those kids. And now take that wand down, you'll scare the girl." He points towards the tent where said girl stands and looks terrified towards the two grown men.

Salazar drops the wand again but just rises from his seat grumbling "I'll see if we're still alone in the area."

The green-eyed stranger just grins indulgently certain that Salazar could do that with magic and just wants a moment to himself since he clearly doesn't like that the stranger had him figured out as well as he has. Once he is gone a little the younger man smiles at the girl and says, "Come on, there is plenty of food and I don't know about you, but I'm starving. And between you and me, this isn't the best soup I ever had, or I think it isn't, but it could be worse I guess."

The girl slowly walks closer and he gives her a metal plate he sees and a wooden spoon and some of the soup that has some vegetables and meat in it. He also takes the same for himself and starts to eat. They are both still eating when a cry can be heard from the inside and the girl is about to jump up when the man says, "Let me take care of the little one, you eat your dinner."

"But you're hurt." She mumbles.

"I'm fine." He smiles and feels a sense of Deja-vu like he said those words very often. The girl looks weary while the man walks into the tent and a little later he reappears with the baby in his arm and sings a quiet lullaby before he sits down next to the girl again and once the baby sleeps again in his arms he eats the rest of his food.

"What did he want?" The girl asks.

"He needed to be cleaned." The man grins. "What's your name and his?"

"I'm Maria. And that is my brother Marcus." The girl says, "And you?"

"I forgot my name." He replies, "What do you think, what should I be named? After all, I'm going to need one until I remember my real one."

"I don't know?" She mumbles.

"Just think of a nice one and I'll let you name me." He says. "But only if I like it."

"So, no Jenny?" She grins teasingly.

"No, defiantly not Jenny you little rascal." He says with a grin.

"Reginald?" She asks.

He makes a face and says, "That's kind of a mouth full."

"Ronaldo?" She tries.

"Too long too." The man still grins friendly. "You like R names I take it?"

"Mommy's name started with an R." She says.

"I'm sorry what happened with your mommy." He says.

"She wasn't a witch." The girl says sadly. "She never did anything wrong. I did. It was my fault."

"No sweetie it wasn't your fault I'm sure." The man says moving his legs to be able to place the baby securely between them before he pulls her closer to himself. His wounded arm still hurts too much to hold the baby with one and her with the other. "The only one that is to blame is the person who hurt her. Or possibly ordered it if that is the case. But not you, my dear. What makes you think it's your fault?"

"I think, I think it was me that did magic." She mumbles hesitating over the words. "Sometimes, I don't know why, but sometimes, when I'm scared, or angry, strange things happen. And the other day mommy was in the village and a rich man came and nearly rode her over. I got scared and then mommy flew up and looked confused and scared and everyone started to scream witch and she said no, not me that bitch of a daughter is a demon. But they wouldn't listen and the rich man just drew his sword and…and there was so much blood."

"You poor thing." The man says gently, "That must have been scary, wasn't it? But you see, it wasn't your fault. You wanted to save your mother. You wanted the best for her and then even she said such mean things about you, I'm sure you still loved her and seeing that must have been so terrible for you. But you aren't at fault. You saved her. She would probably have died otherwise too. You tried your best. You have absolutely no reason to feel guilty and I promise you, I'll ensure that you and your baby brother will be safe."

"The grumpy man said he'll leave me behind to die if I make trouble." She mumbles.

"He wouldn't." The kind man said, "And if I'm wrong, which I doubt, I'll stay behind too and will help you both. But as I said, I don't think he will."

"Why did he say it then?" She wonders.

"I'm not sure." The kind one said, "Maybe Salazar, that's his name, just thought that if you are scared of being left behind you'll behave which would make it easier for him. Or he isn't used to having people around and doesn't know how to be nicer. Or he thinks that if he is nice and we become friends, we could hurt him by going away. No one can hurt us as much as those we love. Or at least I think so. I'm not really sure since I forgot everything recently and don't even know my name, as I already said, but I do know that being left behind would certainly hurt more than leaving someone behind."

She is thoughtful for a moment and then asks, "Can't I just call you hero? You did safe us like a hero?"

The man laughs and says, "I'm not a hero. I just did what was right."

"Than Harrold? That is similar to hero and I still think you are a hero." She insists.

"Do you like the name?" He asks.

"I do." She says.

"You really like long names." He chuckles. "But fine, if you like it so much, I'll learn to live with it."

"We could make it shorter." She suggests. I'm Maria but mommy usually called me Mary and Marcus Marky. So, Harrold would be Harry?"

"Harry" The man muses and then smiles, "It feels familiar. Maybe I once knew a Harry."

"Maybe it's your name and I guessed right?" She says, "It does feel right."

"If you say it does," He says, "Then Harry, it will be."

He talks to her a little longer before he sees her yawn again and sends her to bed. He walks into the tent with her and after feeding the baby with transfigured milk he sings a lullaby for them before he goes outside again to sit by the fire until Salazar gets back.

By the time the older wizard returns he finds the younger man sleeping by the fire and just sits next to him to guard their little camp. He watches the strange man with no memories of a past and after healing him is certain that it might be better that way. From the wounds he had and the abuse in his childhood he fears a day like today would be just another usual day for him. He kept wondering what his life had been like exactly and why on earth he had suddenly forgotten everything, after everything else, why now? Was it the near death experience that had caused it or something else. However, eventually, Salazar falls asleep from the excitement of the day too.

Salazar wakes up a little later due to a fussing child and quickly goes inside and casts a spell to ensure that the sleeping man outside won't wake up from it and feeds the infant and changes him before his sister wakes up from her deep sleep. He also casts a spell over the child to see if he has any lingering problems from inhaling smoke, but it seems he hardly breathed in any and got away from it quick enough. Salazar is glad for that small mercy and casts the same spell over the sleeping girl happy to get the same result before he casts a spell over each to find out that while the girl is magical, the little boy is not. He wonders if her father was a wizard and the baby is just a half-sibling or if she is a muggle born, either way there hadn't been a father at the scene, but he doesn't want to ask the girl out of fear that he'll just upset her for nothing since even if her father was magical, he had left her and more than likely won't take in a child that isn't his meaning he wouldn't keep the little brother. And if he just never knew about her, he still might not take in a stranger's non-magical child. No, asking now won't help. He sighs and decides to bring them to a couple he had met recently. The woman is a witch but the man has no magic but knows about her's and loves her anyway. The man can't father children due to an old disease and they had told him when he met them not even three weeks ago that they would like to take in other children that might need a home. They had talked when he had been there to find magical children in their village or around it. He and some friends had created a magical school and are about to open but still need to spread the word to get kids to be taught by them. He had found a good few that would be sent there for the first term starting in three days. He looks towards the sleeping man and thinks that maybe said man can help him. He certainly is powerful and they still needed at least one more teacher. All of them were to find one teacher for one of the three subjects they were best in. His subjects were history, potions and defence. The way that man had fought against those not-magicals he might be able to teach defence. But he would have to test him first.

With a sigh, he starts to lie down in the tent to rest. The spells should keep them safe and he needs his rest too and this way he'll hear the baby while the man outside is getting his much-needed rest.

* * *

** Authors Note: **How do you like Salazar so far? Will Harry become a teacher or will something else happen? Will he even choose to stay with the grumpy wizard? If he does go to Hogwarts, will something trigger a memory? And what will the other founders think of him if he goes? And how long will Harry Potter be able to go one until the next big fight? And do you even want to know what happens in the future after Harry ran off? What about Ron and Hermione? And what about poor little Teddy who now not only lost his parents but also his godfather? Let me know what you want to happen about all of that. I might not change the story to that but I'm still curious what you think about it!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer, summery and warning: See chapter one!**

**What happened so far:** After defeating Voldemort Harry finds out that Ginny has not survived the fight. In his shock, he runs away and stumbles about a spell that not only promises him a new start but also to lose all his bad memories. The only downside, he'll forget almost everything else and will have to live in another time. Having read a letter from his older self from said time, a version of himself that was happy and didn't regret going and with his mind too busy to not think about Ginny's death, he never considered the consequences and just left. Right after arriving he stumbles into a village where they are in the process of burning a witch, or rather a dead body of someone they thought was a witch and her little daughter and infant son! Furiously he fights the whole village alone to save them and notices a stranger who also has magic and tries to sneak away with the children while Harry distracts the murderous townspeople. They all escape though by then Harry has an Arrow wound and is unconscious. As usual, he doesn't let such small things as a wound or a bit of magical depletion stop him for long and starts to get to know his new companions, a grumpy Salazar Slytherin and the Children Mary and Marky.

* * *

**New Life, New Time**

**Chapter Three**

During the night Salazar was rudely awakened twice by a screaming infant and had taken care of the little nuisance and he is not in the best of moods by the time he goes out of the tent groaning about the sight that presents itself to him. He is about to return to avoid the chipper talking of the girl who seems to make a flower crown or something with the wildflowers that bloom in their little clearing where the tent is currently located.

The smell keeps him from going back inside since apparently one of his new companions knows how to prepare a decent meal. Or at least a decent smelling one. "You really have great provisions. Even herbs and stuff and I found some fish and thought a bit of fish with the bread might be nice. I hope you like it." The green-eyed man says with the usual cheerfulness.

"Harry makes great food." The little girl says sounding just as cheerful as the young man.

Salazar just raises an eyebrow and looks at the man "Harry?"

"She gave me a name." He shrugs, "Everyone needs one right and so do I. Until I remember my real one, I'll be Harry."

"I named him Harrold but he doesn't like long names so we did what mommy did with me and Marky. His name is Marcus and mine is Maria but she calls us Marky and Mary," She says cheerfully but suddenly looks sad and ads "Or rather she called us that."

The annoyed glower Salazar had because of all that annoying cheer that early in the morning turns to a rather thoughtful look while he wonders what he can say to the girl now.

"And Marky will call you that now." Harry says, "Hey, maybe we can call Salazar, Sally!"

"Are you suicidal?" Salazar growls angrily while Mary chuckles at the men's antics.

"I'm not sure if I was before I lost my memory but generally, no I don't think so." Harry grins with a chuckle.

"I wouldn't bet on that considering you singlehandedly started a fight with a whole village yesterday," Salazar grumbles.

"I had a good reason." Harry shrugs with a grin towards the girl. "And I had fun."

"Fun?" Salazar asks. "You got shot by an arrow. If I hadn't been there, which I'd like to point out, you couldn't know! You'd be dead now."

"Guess I'm lucky." He just shrugs again. "And thanks again for patching me up."

"You are positively crazy!" Salazar points out starting to reconsider his options seeing that hiring a madman might not be in everyone's best interest.

"Then how about you find out if a crazy man can cook," Harry suggests and holds out some fish with bread for the man. "Enjoy."

Salazar just grumbles and eats while Harry starts to talk to the girl about the pretty flowers. It becomes quickly obvious that he might be good with spells but has little to no knowledge about Potions considering that he doesn't seem to know what flowers the girl has picked. He starts to calm the cheerful laughter by trying to teach the girl the names. She seems interested enough once he starts and even tells her the properties for potions and the other man just lies down in the grass and looks at the sky with a peaceful expression until they hear the baby cry again.

The newly named Harry stands right away and walks into the tent. Salazar walks after him and says, "Don't bother with your wound you won't be able to change him."

Harry just grins. "I can still deal with this."

"I said let me!" Salazar grumbles and transfigures some of his clothes into clean swaddling clothes and starts to change the baby.

"If you insist." Harry sighs and watches how the man fights with the cloth clearly not certain where to put what and Harry has to fight the giggles while he stands and watches, Mary at his side by now. He can't fight the laughter anymore when the baby starts to pee right when Salazar is done with undressing the baby and the poor man gets hit in his face. Grumbling, even more, he quickly wipes himself off before he finishes dressing the baby again and then just leaves mumbling that he needs to wash himself in the nearest river.

Harry and Mary are still giggling when they see him return an hour later, the baby by then cuddled into Harry's good arm. Salazar just glares at the man and says, "Fine, next time I'd like to see you try." After that, he walks closer to Harry and moves the sleeve from Harry's shirt to inspect the arrow wound and pours some more liquid from his phial onto it before casting some more spells. "We should be able to move you tomorrow without danger of coursing more damage."

"Where are we going?" Harry asks smiling gratefully towards the man who had been treating his arm with tender care.

"I met some people a few weeks ago." Salazar replies, "A young couple. They've been wedded for three years but he is unable to father a child due to a disease he had as a child. Sadly magic can't fix it even though his wife is a witch. And while he isn't, he doesn't seem afraid of magic and treats her appropriately. They asked me to send any child that might need a new home their way and I thought Maria and Marcus would find a good home there. They can't come with me anyway. I won't have time for them with my work."

"What is your work?" Harry questions curious.

Salazar sighs at the curious man "Some of my acquaintances and I are opening a school and I'm a teacher there, obviously. It will be a boarding school for children age 11 and up. We were travelling to spread the word before the school opens and I need to return soon, very soon. And have still one more thing to do before that so make sure to recover quickly understood."

"I'll do my best." Harry grins at him "I can't really picture you as a teacher. What subjects will you teach."

"Potions and History." He replies assuming that the man will pass his test to see if he could teach defence. His magical power seems to be good, his magic is recovering much too fast for someone who doesn't have much. And while he might be at least slightly crazy, he also seems to be good with children. Something Salazar certainly is not.

The rest of the day is uneventful apart from the next time the baby fusses and needs to be changed. Salazar just holds out the baby to the injured man with an evil grin on his face and Harry draws his wand grinning happily and throws a couple of cleaning spells at the infant before he takes him with one arm and coos towards the now happy and clean baby. Salazar's jaw just drops and he groans before he leaves the camp to go fishing, mostly to escape the laughter of Harry and Mary who by now are robbing him of his last nerves.

The next day they drop off the kids and after a long goodbye particularly between Harry and Mary and many promises from Harry to visit her and Marcy sometimes, Salazar apparates the two of them back to the clearing and says, "I mentioned that I still have something to do right?"

"Correct." Harry says, "I assume we're here because you want to go on alone?"

"Wrong," Salazar replies. "I want you to duel me. I'm aware that you were hurt recently and are still recovering and the duel is only to disarm not to harm but I'd like to see what you can do. And while I won't hold back just because you are wounded I will take it into consideration in my judgment of your talent after I defeated you."

"Who says you'll defeat me?" Harry questions sounding generally confused about it.

"Firstly, your arm is still sore and such will impair your movement. Second, two days ago you depleted your magic to the point of near death and hardly rested enough to recover. If Helga had treated you she would have had you strapped to a bed for a week. And thirdly, I never lose a duel. I'm the best dueller which is why I'm also supposed to teach defence. But since I can't teach three classes due to schedule problems I have to find a teacher for one of them and if you are adequate, which I believe you might be, you will get to teach defence." Salazar replies, "Under normal circumstances, I might consider you a worthy challenge considering what you managed in that village but right now, under these conditions, you can't possibly win."

"I never said I wanted to teach." Harry muses, "But it probably would be good if I had something to do and it would be a good way to earn my keep. And while I have no idea of my chances since I do not only don't know how good or bad you are I don't even know how good or bad I am. My arm also still hurts a little." He looks thoughtful but then grins and says, "But apart from the fact that I don't really know myself, I don't think I'm the kind of guy that gives up easily and will still aim for a win."

Salazar just rolls his eyes and says "Just get ready."

A little later both men stay back to back and walk ten feet from each other while counting. They turn and start throwing spells.

Salazar quickly notices that while Harry admitted that his arm hurts, it is not noticeable in his movement. He seems to ignore the pain completely while fighting. He also is moving a lot for someone who by all rights should be strapped to a bed. He is agile and fast and instead of defending with spells he moves out of the way to retaliate. He does defend with magic on occasion showing that he does know how to do that, but due to the fact that usually, he retaliates while moving out of the way Salazar finds himself mostly in the defensive much to his surprise. He also notices that the younger man knows spells he himself has never heard of and casts them quickly and with a lot of power not holding back at all even though, again, he should be strapped to a bed. Salazar is nearly surprised when one of the man's spells miss his feet by a mere inch. He manages to force the other to move even more and defend himself some more while Harry keeps moving and nearly circles him while getting closer. Salazar is surprised, most tend to search distance. The spells move too fast to allow to be too close. Of course, it will make it harder for Salazar too since Harry's spells will reach him quicker but it is still a risk to move that close for Harry as well. Still, Harry doesn't seem to have that many problems with it. He nearly reflexively moves or casts shields. Salazar needs to make a step to turn a little since Harry moved to much around and when he does he slips on what feels like ice. In his surprise, Harry gets an Expeliarmus in and disarms the older and more experienced fighter, or so Salazar believes. He might be wrong with that considering the young man's medical history that he found out about but still, he is too young to be that good.

Salazar is still lying on the icy ground when he remembers the blasted spell that had missed. Harry must have missed on purpose and the wordless spell had been to freeze the ground around his feet and moved to force him to step right onto that.

While Salazar is still shocked and gaping at the younger man Harry just grins and cheerfully asks, "Does that mean I have the job?"

Salazar can't help but give a short laugh at the strange young man before he gets up again and dusts himself off. Harry holds out the wand he just won and Salazar takes it back before saying, "You surprised me. You are much better than I thought and I admit I underestimated you. You have the job and now let me see how much damage you did to yourself. You shouldn't have given it your all, you are still recovering and I told you I'd take it into consideration."

"And I told you I would try to win." Harry just grins, "I think you said before I even knew your name that I'm stubborn. Don't know why since you didn't know me but I think you were right."

"Because you got up from your bed." Salazar sighs, "I knew that you had to be in pain and exhausted but you didn't stay down because of it. You got up anyway." He casts the spell and says, "And now Helga will have my head on a spike."

"Is Helga one of your friends?" Harry wonders.

"An associate." Salazar replies, "She is also a healer. One of the best I know. And a mother hen. She will teach healing, obviously, Herbology and charms. Meaning everyday charms like lifting, cleaning and the like. Well, two of those and she'll bring a teacher for one of them. We have decided that we'll each teach two subjects to have a better knowledge of the kids since we'll be the heads of the house they will be living in and should as such know them best and four teachers that will only have to teach one class and maybe help enforce rules in between like curfew and such but that person also will mostly support the one that picked him but teach all kids fairly. Though I already pity those in my house since I do know that I'm not the best with kids, but I hope that 11-year-olds will be mostly self-sufficient as long as they are fed and have clean clothing, and I guess with you around it won't be too bad, you get to play mommy for them. Then there will be Godric who is for Care of magical creatures, weaponry and Transfiguration, and Rowena who will be responsible for Runes, Arithmancy and Astronomy. But as I said Godric, Rowena and Helga will need to find a teacher each for one of their subjects while you'll be the one to teach defence for me. And when I say for me I mean it, I will decide what will be taught and make an overview of when you'll have to teach what. If you need longer on one topic because the kids didn't grasp it we can discuss that but I'm very picky with my subjects and want a hand in it. And I want to see some of the tests and homework from different kids on occasion."

"Sounds interesting, and with you picking the topics it only makes my work easier I guess." Harry replies, "Though I think I could use some subjects too, I know next to nothing about Potions or plants or any of Rowena's subjects."

"You might remember when you have all your memories back." Salazar replies, "Or you'll just ask one of us if you need to know something but since you won't need for your subject, I doubt that matters. Well, some knowledge about dark magical creature would be good. Do you know what a boggart is?"

"Shapeshifting creature." Harry replies, "Turns into whatever you fear can be defeated with a ridiculous, or rather the laughter that usually follows."

"Dementor?" Salazar asks. "And if you can, cast the defence I'd like to see if you are able, though on second thought, don't until Helga will let you use magic or I'm dead."

"Dementor is a dark creature that causes fear it will absorb all happiness from you and can suck out a humans soul," Harry says without thinking about it before he thinks for a moment. No happy memory, "I can't cast the Patronus now though I think I could before but since I currently have no memories whatsoever meaning no…" He stops, wanting to cast it something comes back. It's dark and there is a man who looks shaggy and strange and says, "You know," It sounds strange like through fog and Harry can't hear every word, "Godfather," Again just mumbles but then very clearly, "You could come and live with me." And a burst of happiness. He wanted to live somewhere else at the time. Anywhere and living with him was like a dream come true. He has no idea why but just looks thoughtful for a moment before he says, "Expecto Patronus," Thinking of that memory and that thought.

The slightly blue light that is typical for the spell comes from his wand and forms a stag that prances around for a moment before Harry lets it fade again. "I presume you remembered something?" Salazar asks.

"Yeah." Harry frowns, "I don't get why I was that happy in it but I remember I was. I saw my godfather I believe, at least that word fell, I didn't understand everything at first, or rather, I don't remember the start clearly enough to know what he said, but then he said that I could live with him."

Salazar looks at him and then sighs, "When I treated your arrow wound I did a general scan. I know that wherever you stayed the first few years of your life, it can't possibly have been nice."

Harry looks at him thoughtfully and then grins, "Well, good I forgot then I guess. I'm sure it will come back in time and until then, I've got you guys and a new job."

"Then we should leave, the students will arrive soon and I fear that Helga will cancel defence classes for a month after you casted yet another spell," Salazar grumbles. "Helga really will have my head on a spike."

Harry just laughs and takes the offered hand of Salazar to apparat with him and a moment later he once again has a very strong sense of Deja-vu. The castle feels very familiar but he doubts that he could have been here before since Salazar never met him. He doesn't say anything though and part of him hopes that one of the others do know him because maybe he had been here before and just Salazar hadn't been here at the time.

They walk in together and a moment later they walk into the great hall where four others sit. One is a rather tall man with strong built and fiery red hair. One is a smaller man with dirty blond hair who has a more average built and then there is a tall and skinny woman who looks rather strict and has her brown hair in a tight bun. The last woman is a small blond who is a bit on the chubby side of normal weight and Harry thinks that it suits her. She looks really friendly with her kind smile and Harry bets that the kids will love her and especially the smaller ones will come to her with problems since she just has this motherly aura around her.

"Salazar Slytherin," The tall red man says in greeting and rises from his chair with open arms. "Do my eyes deceive me or did you really find someone to teach? And here I was sure you would never approve of anyone. Helga and I had a bet going and I fear you made me lose. Maybe I have more luck with Rowena since she is also rather a sticker for her subjects."

The taller man clearly tries to hug Salazar in greeting but the dark-haired man glowers and says, "Touch me Godric Gryffindor and I swear you wake up a woman!"

"Still the same old Salazar I see." The other laughs thunderously. "And who is this charming fella? And what will he teach, no let me guess." He walks around Harry and eyes his small stature and the glasses he is wearing; which Salazar had already repaired after the fight in the village. "History, judging by the looks of him. It is also the subject I thought you would be the least picky with."

"Wrong again." Salazar says, "Defence."

"Defence?" Godric asks shocked. "But you are the best dueller I have ever seen. I doubt anyone could know more than you."

Salazar just glowers at him and then says, "He can teach it. And trust me, while I doubt he knows more about Muggle weapons he could teach you a thing or two about magical duelling. He could defeat you right now but if I let him. Helga will kill me."

"Is she that bad?" Harry asks Salazar before looking at the man that must be Godric and adds, "He keeps saying that all day. Oh and I'm Harry, or so I've been named since I'm afraid I have recently lost most of my memory, but my duelling spells are still solid it seems and some other magical stuff too, Sal already quizzed me a bit."

"Don't shorten my name," Salazar complaints.

"Just be happy that I didn't do the shortening Mary might have used." Harry grins.

"Who is Mary?" Godric asks.

"A little girl Salazar saved from a pyre." Harry grins.

"Salazar taking a risk?" Godric asks shocked.

"He was a good distraction." Salazar shrugs, "I wasn't even noticed the way he hogged all the attention of the guards. Got an arrow for his hard work which is partly why Helga will probably still want to strap him to a bed."

"Show me the wound." The smaller of the woman stands and Harry assumes it must be Helga.

Harry shows her his wound and after looking at it she says, "It is healing nicely or rather, was healing nicely, what did you do today with that arm?"

Suddenly the warm motherly face frowns at him and he feels like he is about to be scolded like a little brat and says, "Salazar wanted to test my duelling abilities."

Godric chuckled, "Now I see why you worried she'd kill you."

"It gets better," Salazar mumbles while getting a glare from Helga.

Instead of scolding, she scans Harry and the glower increases. "How bad was his magical depletion when you two had saved that girl and how long ago was that?"

"He was unconscious and I thought he'd sleep for a week straight and that I would return late since that was two days ago. Salazar replies, "But he seems to be too stubborn to let something like a near-death experience stop him for more than a few hours. Didn't even stay in a bed for twelve hours."

And then the scolding starts. Salazar just stands there and sighs on occasion or says a boring sounding, "Yes ma'am." That might have been meant to pacify her but probably annoys her more due to the insincerity of his voice. After a few minutes of that, the woman grabs Harry's arm and starts to drag him off.

"Hey, I still don't know who they are," Harry complains pointing towards the other two at the table.

"The guy is Mortimer Byrne and he will teach Charms," Helga replies with a sigh. "And the woman is Juliet McGuinness and teaches Transfiguration. And now come one you need a good long rest and don't you dare get up from that bed."

"But that is boring," Harry whines while she pulls him from the room.

Salazar just watches their interaction amused by the fact that Harry looks like he mostly wants to annoy the woman by asking about the other two and whines mostly for the same reason until they left.

Goric, however, had watched Salazar assuming that the man would be annoyed by the other man and already regrets to bring him "You like him." he suddenly says having seen the fond smile that had bloomed on his friend's face instead of the assumed frown.

"Don't be ridiculous." Salazar replies "He might not be a total nuisance but that does not mean that I like him. He is stubborn as a mule and annoying as hell."

"And yet you smiled just now." Godric grins. "You are fond of him admit it."

"Stop annoying me with your ridiculous assumption." Salazar orders. "Is Rowena back?"

"Not yet," Godric replies.

"In that case, I'll go to my quarters and unpack before I'll return to greet her and see what good for nothing annoying thing she dragged up and for what subject." He states and leaves.

And while Godric turns to the other two new teachers saying, "Told you, his charms can make you run for the hills!" Harry and Helga arrive in the Hospital wing and Harry just grins at her and keeps whining about every foul tasting potion he has to take just for the heck of it and keeps rolling his eyes when she complains about him daring to fight anyone let alone someone of Salazar's abilities when he was still recovering.

She frowns at the results of her more detailed diagnostic spells and asks, "You lost your memories you said?"

"Yes." Harry just replies, "Any idea why or what can be done? Sal thought it might be due to trauma and that it'll come back."

"I fear I have to agree with that." She sighs, "But what I'd like to know is if you lost it before or after you were temporarily dead less than a week ago."

"I was dead?" Harry wonders but then just shrugs, "Must have been before I think I would know it otherwise."

"It might be the cause of your amnesia." She muses before she forces him to get out of his shirt to better treat the wound on his arm and to see to the scars her scenes show on his body. He takes it off only under protest since he believes it unnecessary seeing that nothing hurts particularly bad.

She is still rubbing some salve on his back when Salazar chuckles hearing Harry's still constant complaint. He had gone to his room to leave his things but hasn't unpacked properly and instead gone to find Harry in an attempt to save him from their resident healer. "Quit laughing, it's your fault I'm stuck here, you could have just not mentioned the bloody arrow."

Salazar grins and says, "That is called revenge for annoying me before." His eyes move across the younger man's back seeing the scars and he hopes that most can be healed. There aren't too many, at least not if one is a soldier in an army. But there are too many for a young man his age. He might look much older, apart from his slight frame, due to the scars but his scans had shown that he isn't even 18 years old yet. Close to it, but not yet. He doesn't think it will matter too much though since his back does make him look fierce in a rather attractive way. Once Helga is done the man turns around and grabs his shirt again. Salazar's grin fades and his jaw nearly drops. The man had looked smallish and scrawny in his oversized shirt but without it, it became clear how he had been so agile in their duel. The young man has a muscular built for someone his size. Not overly muscular like Godric but he can see a six-pack and clear definition of the muscles on his arms. They match his petite frame but show his strength.

"Whoever was supposed to take care of you, has a lot to answer for." She mumbles taking the man's left hand in hers before he can put the shirt back on and rubs a salve on it. Harry looks at it more clearly and sees a scar that actually reads words.

"I'm fine Helga." Harry just whines again. "Please, can I go? I promise to take it easy for a while!"

She just glowers at him but Salazar says, "I'm sure he'll feel more comfortable in his room and the children won't be here for another day or two and I can make sure his first couple of classes will be theoretical."

"He shouldn't teach at all for some days." She sighs, "But I fear he's even more stubborn than you Salazar. And that truly means something. But please Salazar, don't duel him again. I know you love to show off how good you are but he needs to rest."

"I wasn't planning on duelling him again, ever!" Salazar points out. If he lost that spectacularly in a duel where Harry was weakened he'd rather not take his chances against him when he's fully recovered. "Now let me show him to his rooms and I promise to make sure that he'll be in his bed early and Rowena can meet him tomorrow at breakfast before I'll send him right back to his bed."

"He'll better rest or I swear Salazar, I won't let him teach if his magic is still as low as it is now when classes start." Helga threatens.

"I promise." Salazar says, "I won't duel him and I won't let him do anything too strenuous but I will take him out tomorrow for a little while. He needs proper clothing those rags are not appropriate for a teacher."

"Doesn't he have anything else?" Helga questions.

"He only had the cloth on his back when I met him and with no memory of how he even got where he was I doubt we'll be able to find anything he might own." Salazar sighs, "He didn't even have any coins on him which means I'll be paying for his new outfit for now."

"I'll pay you back as soon as I got my first salary," Harry promises.

"Don't bother," Salazar waves him off, "I'm well off and won't need it as much as you. See it as a welcome gift."

"Thanks." Harry grins, "And I won't need much."

"We'll see about that." The other man says letting his eyes move one more time over the other's body before the other man puts his shirt back on. "Now come on, before she changes her mind."

Harry nearly flees from her towards Salazar and follows him towards a room in the dungeons. It still is warm, and the window is spelt to show the lake that is close to the castle. The décor is mostly green and silver and a few snakes are seen in the décor. "Lovely," Harry says.

"I hope you don't mind the colours or the snakes," Salazar says, "Each of us has chosen two colours to resemble our house so to speak, the children will wear clothing according to it and we also have an animal to represent our house. Mine is a snake as you probably figured out."

"I don't mind." He shrugs. "I don't think I have anything against snakes."

"That snake in the picture up there can understand English and is connected to a similar painting of the same smake in my room." Salazar points out. "And since I'm able to understand her, she can let me know if you need me for anything."

"That's handy." Harry grins and looks at the snake in the painting. It's big and green and currently lying in the sun warming herself. _You are a beautiful snake._ Harry hisses not even noticing that he's speaking parseltongue or how Salazar's eyes widen in surprise.

_Thank you._ The snake replies, _You, however, look hardly worthy for a speaker._

Harry looks surprised and turns to Salazar saying, "You didn't tell me she can speak to me too."

"I didn't know you are able to speak to snakes." He replies, "It's a very rare gift."

Harry frowns. "What do you mean? I didn't speak another language, did I?"

"You most certainly did but I assume you're currently finding it hard to notice the difference. If you have the gift, as you obviously do, the snake language will come instinctually to you and sound like your mother language to you."

"I never knew." Harry says, "Or at least, I didn't remember."

"You'll learn to notice the difference and it makes this double as handy since now I can ask her to give you a message from me too." Salazar points out.

"Where are your rooms?" Harry questions.

"Far from here." He replies with a grin, "The dorms for the students will be across this hallway. To ensure that the students are more likely to bother you than me, I'll be far away, and you'll be very close to them."

"You, my friend, are an evil man." Harry grins at him.

"Who said I'm your friend?" Salazar grumbles.

"I think I just did." Harry replies, "I don't even care how you'll call it, or how much you're going to be grumpy about it and deny it. We are friends now Sal. And I fear that I'm not the kind of guy that you'll get easily rid of once I decided someone is my friend. You are stuck with me now. But look at the upside. Unlike you, I'll risk my life to protect strangers. Think of how much I'd do for you!"

Salazar just frowns and grumbles, "Whatever, I'll need to go back up. Rowena can be back any moment if she isn't already. And you need to rest. I don't want Helga even more upset with me."

* * *

**Authors Note:** A special thanks to littlesprout for the only review so far. I hoped it be more and I'm a little disappointed but then again, more than a hundred hits and a few faves and followers aren't too bad. And just so you guys don't worry when I won't update as quickly as the last two, I'll probably be gone for the weekend and I'm feeling a little poorly so I don't know if I'll be up to updating when I'm back on Sunday night but certainly not before that.

Now next chapter you'll find out a bit of what happens to Ron and Hermione and if they'll find out what Harry did. What do you think will they do if they do find out? what will they do to find him if they don't? And what about the rest of the Weasley's. Harry was nearly like a son to Molly and she just lost her only daughter! Will she be able to cope with him gone? Especially if she doesn't find out what happened to him! And who will take care of the poor orphaned Teddy? Will his grandmother still be able to raise him after losing so much of her family already or will the loss of her only child be too much for Andromeda?  
And how long until Harry stumbles into the next big fight? Or will he finally find some peace and quiet? And will Salazar ever except his friendship? And will it be Salazar that falls for the attractive young dueler that defeated him or will Godric steal him from him? Or maybe it will be someone not even in the story yet? Who knows, I do like Drarry and we haven't even considered that Draco might get too much of the prejudice against death eaters and the tormenting memories of Voldemort in his home and what Draco had been forced to do. Will Draco come after Harry instead of Ron and Hermione or will all them end up in the past? If so, will Ron ever learn to get along with andy Slytherin, be it Salazar or Draco Malfoy?


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer, summery and warning: See chapter one!**

**What happened so far:** After defeating Voldemort Harry finds out that Ginny is dead. In shock, he runs away and stumbles about a spell amdöetter that not only promises him a new start but also to lose all his bad memories. The only downside, he'll forget almost everything else and will have to live in another time. Not in his right mind he just leaves. Right after arriving he stumbles into a village where they are burning the dead body of someone they thought was a witch and her little daughter and infant son! Furiously Harry fights the whole village alone only to find unexpected help. They all escape though by then Harry is wounded and unconscious. As usual, he doesn't let such small things as that stop him for long and starts to get to know his new companions, including a grumpy Salazar Slytherin who after shipping of the kids to a new family invites Harry to become a defence Professor in his new school. There Harry meets Godric and Helga and is promptly brought to the hospital wing!

* * *

**New life, new time**

**Chapter four**

Ron and Hermione are getting frantic, Harry is gone for a few hours now and it's getting late and still, no one has found him. He doesn't seem to be on the Marauder's map but no one saw him leave the school either and Hermione is sure he wouldn't have. Where should he have gone to anyway? Grimmauld place? The Dursley's? No, he is somewhere at Hogwarts but somewhere he doubts they'll find him easily since he doesn't want to be found. Maybe they should just wait but she has a bad feeling that he might do something to himself. This day had been a lot and after looking into the pensive to see if there is a hint in there and finding Snape's memories and talking to Miss Malfoy and finding out what had happened in the forest, Hermione fears that Ginny's death might have been the last straw to break the camels back so to speak.

Harry has been through so much but everyone has his limits and she saw the way he looked, the denial in his eyes and the shaking of his head. He couldn't cope with that too. And that meant he needed his friends. But he had run off and now they had to find him. "Ron are there any other places not shown on the map?" She asks. They already checked the room of requirement. The flames had still been blazing and in every version of the room they opened. The teachers had put it out and the room seems to function again but Harry can't be in there, at least not unless he already tried to kill himself successfully but she'd rather not consider that option.

"The chamber." Ron shrugs, "But why would he go there?"

"Because no one can follow." Hermione muses, "No reporters or anyone else but he knows that you can get in since we already were. I'm still not sure he'd go there but, it's worth a shot."

They go there and after running into Fred and Gorge on the way they decide to come along to help them should anything go wrong. They search the main room and are about to go when Fred says, "I found something."

Everyone runs there and they see a wet and muddy footprint. It's nearly dried but not yet and it's too old to be from one of them now and Ron and Hermione hadn't been in this corner of the room before. It also had been flooded leaving it impossible for the mud to be from before they destroyed the Horcrux. It would have washed away and not stayed in shape. "He was here." She says. The footprint seems to lead to the pipes at the sides. "We should split up." She suggests "But better in pairs. Who knows what else might be here."

They split up and meet in the main chamber every hour and about two hours later Gorge and Freed tell her that they found a locked room with a snake handle and no lock. They all go there and Ron orders it to open before they get the door to budge. The room has a lot of dust in it but it was recently disturbed and candles are still burning in it where runes are drawn on the ground. "What did he do now?" Ron groans.

"Let me look at the book." She says taking the book that is lying on the floor where the runes and the candles are while the others look around the room. The open page gives instructions to a ritual but no explanation what it'll do. The page before is in runes and after reading it she sighs, it's a theory about time travel but nothing that would hint that it has anything to do with the ritual on the next page. She flips through the book and notices that every page is in runes, everyone but the one that was open. She frowns. It doesn't make sense that one page would be different and she goes back to it and inspects it some more only to notice that it was a second parchment stuck to the original. She removes it and reads the runes beneath. "I fear he's gone." She mumbles.

"I know," Ron says sounding sad and she looks over to see him holding a letter in his hand. "He wrote himself a letter from the past, sounds like he's happy. But he lost all his memories. He regained some but maybe not all."

She sighs, "I know, this ritual is designed to do that. It's partly to save the timeline. It does, however, say that there are ways around forgetting everything or to regain them faster. But I would have to study it some more. There are some Runes I'm not too sure about." She had gotten much better after reading the one from Dumbledore over and over and translating it all trying to find other translations somewhere in it. She has become sort of an expert on runes thanks to that. But still, to take what she thinks it to be at first might be dangerous and she is insistent to fully translate the whole book.

"We should get up and tell the others." Ron sighs sadly. "I wonder why he didn't at least tell us."

"He wasn't himself Ron." Hermione sighs, "You know that. He wouldn't have just left us if he were. He cares too much for us but it was too much. I mean you know what kind of day we had and he had to cope with nearly dying on top of everything. And I know that losing your sister is hurting you very much, but you have a big family, he only has us and now lost the one he loved. Try to imagine that you have no family and would lose me!"

Ron frowns and mumbles, "I rather not."

"See." Hermione says, "He lost Remus and Tonks too! We shouldn't get mad at him for leaving without so much as a goodbye and just blame it on temporary insanity due to grieve and shock!"

Ron grins sadly at her and says, "Yeah, and knowing him, he even blames himself for everyone who got hurt or worse."

"That would be so him." Hermione sighs. "But who knows what he's going through now, all alone with no memories."

It is quiet for a moment. "You said there is a way to keep your memories?" Ron asks. "Because I'm tempted to go after and give him a good tongue lashing for leaving, I mean insanity or not, I'd still like to tell him that I'm mad about it and then make sure that whoever he married is good enough for my best….hey what's that?" Ron asks pointing to the paper in her hand that was stuck to the book."

"That is the ritual he used. It was translated and stuck to the page but without the explanations." Hermione replies.

"And what's that on the back?" Ron asks seeing that it rather looks like a letter from where he is standing.

Hermione is moving it to look at the back for the first time and gasps, "A letter from Harry."

Ron walks closer to her to read over her shoulder

*Dear Ron and Hermione.

Please forgive me for just leaving without a goodbye but I just couldn't. When I read that I could forget what I refused to think about at the time and that I could find a new life and a family with children and everything, I just didn't stop to think. It was like I was sleepwalking. I just did it without thinking about what it meant. I never thought that I might never see either of you again or how it probably hurts you right now that I just left.

I know that Hermione at least is already wondering about possibilities to come and drag me back and that Ron is only thinking about finding me to give me a good talking to before forgiving me. You wonder why, well it might be because you did come after me, or just because I know you. I won't tell you which one it is because I want you to make up your own damn mind. That way you won't be able to blame me if you see me either in the past or the afterlife and regret whatever you decided. Just do what you think is right. Just as a warning, things in the time I'm in, aren't as we thought they were. Don't come with expectations from your time if you manage to keep your memories. If you want to do that, then don't come at all because the day I arrived in this time I met Salazar Slytherin and became best buddies with him. I know, me the golden boy of Gryffindor and best buddies with not just any Slytherin but THE Slytherin! I found it ironic when I remembered some more about my life in your time and looked back on mine here. But Sal really is great. Well, maybe not that great but not evil for sure. He is a bit of a coward and would rather see others get hurt than risk his own skin to save them. But he would save them as long as he has a plan that makes him feel safe.

He hired me as a defence teacher and Ron will probably love to know that I got the job after kicking his ass in a mock duel to test if I'm good enough for it. The best part about it, I was still recovering from an injury which is part of the reason why he had been very sure to win. I wish Ron could have seen his face lying on his ass with his wand in my hand instead of his. Ron would have loved it.

But now Hermione, go nuts with the book. Rowena wrote it for you. Think about what you want to do and remember, no matter what, I want you two happy so take care of each other.

Lots of Love, Harry

Ps, if you do decide to come, do take my Firebolt and if not, there is a spell in there to send objects through time. I'll try to accio it on occasion once I remember it so send it my way!*

Hermione has tears in her eyes. "Could we go?" Ron mumbles, "Mum needs me now."

"Mum has us." Fred and Gorge say. "And she will want Harry protected too. Who knows what Slytherin does to him?"

"We can't go if we think like that." Hermione chides. "Harry has befriended him and Ron you know he hates Malfoy because he was mean to you on our ride to Hogwarts. He'll be just as fiercely protective of Salazar Slytherin now. And anyway, he was older when he wrote this. Maybe he is right and things aren't as we thought they are and he is an okay guy. I mean not everyone has a hero complex big enough to throw his own life on the line for strangers and we can't fault him to mind his own health, I sometimes wished Harry would and maybe due to that Salazar can slow him down enough to actually think before he acts and maybe make a plan."

"What was it again that Harry said before we came to Hogwarts and after riding that Dragon?" Ron muses and hears a mumbled Dragon from his brothers. "Oh I remember, he said 'When do our plans actually work, we plan we go and all hell breaks loose!' Or something along those lines. He's Harry, and Harry never plans, he goes with the flow."

"That's why I worry about him." Hermione sighs. "And about going, my parents won't miss me and now that I know that Voldemort won't come after them I'm not as worried about them. I know I'll miss them but to be honest, they might be great parents and tried to support me at all times but they never really got this world or magic and I don't think I'd be all that close with them in the future, I'd visit them sure, but not as often as I used to think when I was little."

"And as Fred and Gorge said," Ron muses, "Mum has plenty of kids to help her and she'll want to see Harry safe."

"Give me a day or two to figure out this book and we'll go!" Hermione says. "But I have to find a way to protect or regain our memories, preferably both to have a backup."

"You'll do that." Ron says, "I'll pack a new bag since those blasted snatchers got yours and see if I can get my hands on a new tent. Any other books you'll want."

"Don't I ever?" She asks grinning at him, "I'll get the books though. Make sure there is some food in there this time. I don't want you complaining about my cooking all the time. Ask your mum for help with provisions for as long as she can. Fred and Gorge, it would be greatly appreciated if you could see if any pranks could be handy and maybe give them for free. Only if you are willing and can spare them of course but it would be greatly appreciated as I said. And Ron see if any of the teachers know anything about the currency at the time of the founders, did wizards already have galleons? Did Gringotts exist or not can we trade gold to Muggle currency if it does and if not, we need to find as many valuables as you are able to grab to trade. Who knows when we'll come by some money."

"Don't worry Hermione, I'll get it organised and talk to dad and the teachers to get something ready." Ron says, "I'll even ask them for books they think you might find handy."

"Thank you." She says, "I'll still get more."

"Why am I not surprised?" He smiles at her and gives her a kiss. "But we should start with that tomorrow it is getting ridiculously late."

"Ron," Fred says.

"It already is," Gorge adds.

"Tomorrow," Fred says.

"Unless you want to wait longer," Gorge replies.

"I certainly could sleep for 24 hours." Fred agrees.

"I'd say we sleep for a few hours and then start." Hermione sighs and they all leave after Hermione grabs every book in the room she can find. Sadly, there aren't many.

A few hours later Ron is running around the castle and the teachers and his parents, as well as a few others, help him prepare for the trip. It seems some of his teachers have some great experiences with travel packs, some they used themselves at some point or saw someone else use. He obviously does take everything Harry will eventually love to have like the album of his parents he had and a collection he gets from students with pictures of Harry and them at different ages and everything else Harry treasured including his Firebolt.

That evening Ron and Hermione sit together for some time to plan for their trip and Ron shows what he has prepared, and Hermione starts to make a potion that should help them keep their memories and writes a letter for herself before storing memories in phials. Just in case it doesn't work. She might not have a pensive, but she might be able to get her hands one on or create one in a few days with the books she will take. Once that is done they have one more night in their time before saying goodbye to their family and friends and going after Harry to make sure the idiot doesn't get himself into any trouble. At least they know that he's most likely at Hogwarts and will hopefully have an easy time finding him.

They go down to the room to leave from the same place Harry had using the same runes just in case the exact distance decides the exact moment in time. Once they have relit the candles they stand in position take a potion each to protect their memories and then say the spell together while holding on to each other in the hope to stay together. In case they won't they plan to meet at Hogwarts as soon as possible.

They blink when the candles flash brightly and the next moment they are gone and look around. They see a partly destroyed looking village close by from the edge of a forest and decide to walk through just to make sure that Harry isn't there. They hear about a demon who destroyed it. The description does fit Harry and since the demon took the witches demon children they had intended to burn at the time and only left the dead body of the witch mother they aren't even surprised that Harry went ballistic on them. They leave the village and apparate close to Hogwarts and wonder if they should just walk in when a crack behind them makes them turn and point their wands at the woman who stands there. She is tall and has dark hair and eyes and just raises an eyebrow asking "Will you lower those again or kill me? Make up your minds since I have better things to do than standing around and wait!"

"My apologies," Hermione replies and lowers her wand. "We are kind of used to having to protect ourselves. We are here to find a friend. He must have lost his memories and we worry about him. He went through a rather traumatic event and left in a rush and as I said, we already established that he lost his memories on top of being probably exhausted."

"And how would he have lost his memory and how could you know if he left in a rush that he might be here?" The woman questions calmly.

Hermione looks at Ron who just shrugs unsure how to explain it and with a sigh, Hermione takes the book Harry had used and opens it to the correct page and says, "This is how he left."

The woman looks at the page and then at the young woman. She leaves through the book some more looking curious at it and then goes to the last page to look at the last Rune which looked like a claw but Hermione hadn't yet figured out what it meant apart from possibly not being a rune but a signature of the one writing the book or at least copying the book. It could be the claw of a Raven meaning it might be Rowena's signature. Harry had mentioned in his letter that Rowena had written the book so it seemed like a safe assumption.

The woman looks at her and says, "You are from the future? You must like this friend very much to follow him through time when he willingly left everything behind."

"He wasn't himself," Ron explains. "He had a very hard life and just lost a lot of people close to him and knowing him he blames himself for not saving them in time. He tends to self-sacrificing and blaming himself for everyone he fails to safe, not that he ever not tried."

"He would have followed us." Hermione says, "After either of us if we had done something like this in our grief. And as Ron says, he wasn't himself at the time."

The woman looks from one to the other "And what makes you think he is here?"

"According to a letter, he wrote us while he was in this time he met Salazar Slytherin and befriended him on his first day," Hermione explains.

"Kicked his ass in a duel too." Ron cheers happily.

"Ron, that isn't important." Hermione replies, "His letter also indicates strongly that we'll be able to find him here since apparently, Salazar offered him a position as defence teacher."

"This man defeated Salazar in a duel?" She questions, "And befriended him on his first day here? Are you sure the young man is in his right mind? Firstly, Salazar is undefeated since he's 15 years old and believe me more experienced dueler have tried and secondly, Salazar doesn't have friends. He has acquaintances. Some of whom he is more fond of as others but he doesn't have friends. Meaning both is impossible."

"It's Harry." Ron shrugs. "He tends to do the impossible."

"And trust me, Harry is good in duelling and he does have a tendency to surpass himself when the opponent is a challenge." Hermione elaborates. "If anyone can defeat a previously undefeated opponent, it is our Harry."

She watches them for a moment before taking out a book and holding it out to Hermione, "See if you can read this."

She looks into the book and starts to read a bit out loud. Ron is confused at first that she takes longish breaks between the sentences and looks over her shoulder to see that it's in Runes and stops looking. After a bit of reading Rowena stops her and says, "You can have a position as Rune's teacher. Maybe we find something for your other friend to do too."

"What subjects are you teaching here in this time?" Hermione questions the woman who Hermione is now nearly certain must be Rowena since she clearly knows enough about Runes and seemed to have realised that the book they have with them was written by her. After she lists the subjects Hermione suggests, "Ron could teach flying and Quidditch." After that, she looks at Ron, "It already exists right?"

"Of course it already exists in this time Quidditch is way older than Hogwarts." Ron rolls his eyes.

"Well, he could do that then." Hermione suggests, "Every house could try to get a team together and play against each other for good sportsmanship and fun."

"I believe that might be doable." She sighs, "We'll have to discuss it with the others. Let's go."

Ron and Hermione follow the woman into the castle and the great hall where four people are already seated.

"Two?" Godric asks the woman. "Why did you bring two people?"

"Because while she is good enough in Rones to teach it, or so it would seem, they both are looking for a friend here who must have lost all memories on his journey here but according to their knowledge he must either be here or arrive with Salazar and since I fail to see Salazar I presume it's the later?" She explains.

"Actually, Salazar just pulled him out of the infirmary where I was trying to make him rest." Helga sighs "He did seem to be uncomfortable and I hope that he will rest better in private rooms that will be his."

"They also claim that this friend, according to their sources, has defeated Salazar in a duel and is his friend!" Rowena says clearly not believing that part.

"I knew Salazar was fond of the man." The tall redhead booms. "Wait, did you just say Salazar lost the duel with him?"

"Impossible the man was injured beforehand and is still recovering." Helga states. "He'd never be able to defeat him in the state he must have been in."

"While I disagree with him being my friend on the account of not even knowing him all that well." A tall dark-haired lean man with sparkling blue eyes says from a side door. "I must admit that he did manage to defeat me."

"He's stubborn." Hermione says with a sigh, "If he says you're his friend, you're his friend whether you want to or not."

"Trust me," Ron adds grumbling "I wish it were different."

"Ron, be good," Hermione reminds him. "Harry won't be happy if we alienate his new friend and since he doesn't know us right now, he will take his side and you know it!"

"Yeah, I know." Ron frowns glaring at the dark haired man.

"May I inquire why you seem to be against me this much?" Salazar drawls, "Not that I really care but I am curious to find out why someone I don't even know seems to hate me. Or are you simply jealous your friend likes me better than you?"

"I'm not sure it be good to explain it," Hermione replies.

"I presume it has something to do with the time you three come from," Rowena asks.

"Time?" Salazar asks sounding more interested as before.

"Time." Hermione states. "About a thousand years to be precise. I thought the English language would have changed with time but maybe the spell made us adapt to that automatically as I had hoped. Some Runes indicated they would."

"Either way." Helga asks, "Why would you hate Salazar if you are that far from the future."

"Rumours and legends that might not be true according to new information we discovered written by Harry in this time and left for us to find," Hermione explains. "However, there is one thing we do know and that is that one of Salazar's descendants is the worst. And I think that alone is enough for Ron to hate him by family relation alone."

"Of course it is," Ron grumbles. "I hate Slytherins on principle because of that megalomaniac."

"We still should give the one from this time the benefit of the doubt." Hermione replies, "Or Harry will not talk to you."

"That girl you saved, what was her name again?" Godric asks, "She might be a seer considering that you guys said she gave your companion a new name having lost his and clearly hit right on target."

"Maria." Salazar says, "And I will be keeping an eye on her that is for sure. Getting the name right might not be a coincidence but then again, it wasn't the first name she tried and meant to name him Herrold and shortened it to Harry because he doesn't like long names."

"Harry James Potter." Hermione says, "Not Harrold so she wasn't completely right."

"Still interesting." Salazar insists. "Now will Ron be able to contribute anything to this school? He may stay with you for all I care even if not but I believe he should do something to earn his keep."

"They suggested having a flying instructor who also helps with creating and organising Quidditch teams for each house and apparently he isn't too shabby on a broom," Rowena explains.

"I love the idea." Godric cheers.

"As long as there won't be too many accidents I don't mind," Helga replies.

"I don't care either way as long as we teachers have a right to force them to quit the team if the grades suffer." Salazar insists. "We should see if he's good enough to teach it though."

"Well, I'm not Harry." Rons says "But I played on our house team and know a lot about the game and unlike Harry even the history to know which rules aren't there yet." A feral grin on his face shows that he also loves the fact that he can do things he couldn't before.

"I take it Harry is about as handy with a broom as he is in a duel?" Salazar questions.

Hermione and Ron look at each other for a moment before Ron says, "Nope, he's more handy with a broom."

The founders and the other two at the table look at them surprised since apparently, he is very handy to have on your side in any magical fight. "We saw his first flying lesson. He hadn't been on a broom before and he still was better than a kid that had already learned to fly on his broom at home from his father. He is a natural and he played seeker since our first year in school and usually, first years never get picked since the older kids are just better due to the experience." Hermione explains.

"Yeah." Ron grins, "But I also think that part of his talent comes from his total lack of fear. He flies like he doesn't even consider the consequences of hitting the ground."

"I most certainly wouldn't put it past him." Hermione sighs, "He does have a tendency to act first and think later." She looks at Salazar and adds, "Maybe you are good for him and can cure him of that notion at least, I tried for years and utterly failed!"

"Maybe you two can answer a question that is boggling me and I bet Salazar as well," Helga says, "While treating an arrow wound he got my scan, and I'm sure Salazar's too, showed that he had been temporarily dead and residues of a spell that I have never seen on a living person. How did he survive the killing curse?"

Apart from Salazar, the other people in the room look shocked while Ron just grins and asks, "Which time? He got hit twice by now!"

"Both times," Salazar says.

"The first time he was about a year old," Hermione explains. "There was a Prophecy that claimed that Harry or another boy his age could defeat the so-called Dark Lord. He was called that mostly by his supporters. Others called him You-Know-Who or He-who-mustn't-be-named because he was so feared that people didn't dare to speak his name. He was a Slytherin in his time at Hogwarts and as it turned out he was the so-called heir of Slytherin meaning the heir of Salazar Slytherin. He spoke Parseltongue and as I said, was feared by everyone. No one survived long when he wanted that person dead. It was truly dark times. One of his followers heard the start of the Prophecy and decided that it was Harry because his parents seemed to be more powerful or whatever it was. He picked Harry and went after him. They went into hiding and his father's friend betrayed them and told Lord Voldemort, as was his name and believe me, I wasn't always brave enough to say it." The fear was also proven by Ron's flinch at hearing the name. "Voldemort came to kill them one night. He killed James, Harry's father first. He went upstairs to the nursery where Harry and his mother were and gave his mother a chance to switch sides and step aside because another follower was fond of her and had begged for her life." Hermione takes a deep breath. "Lily, his mother, refused to step aside and just let her son be killed even though she knew that she had no chance against him. She stood her ground and he killed her. After that he wanted to use the killing curse on Harry but because his mother had died to protect him the spell rebounded and hit Voldemort. Sadly though he couldn't be killed either because Voldemort had done something to prevent it."

"What?" Salazar asks. "There aren't many ways and I fear that if it is what I assume he still can't be killed."

Hermione looks surprised. "He split his soul and well…"

She hesitated but Salazar just said "Made a Horcrux. If his soul was already that mutilated than another part must have split and, I fear Harry is one as well."

"He figured that out fast." Ron mumbles.

"That's however how he survived the second time not too long ago." Hermione says, "The killing curse killed the Horcrux in him and he could come back."

Salazar frowns. "A mothers love does protect but to work to that extent means that she was powerful herself and Harry must have been already rather powerful at the time since the extent of the protection is determined by the power of the freely given sacrifice and the protected party. However, the Horcrux wouldn't have protected Harry. They should both be dead if hit with that curse."

"Dumbledore said it was important that Voldemort throws it maybe it has to do with that." Hermione muses.

Salazar is thoughtful for a moment before he says, "Harry's magic might have remembered the others magic using that curse and due to that possibly could fight it better and such return from the edge of death. His soul had left but still been connected to the body according to the scan and that would fit his magic still fighting the curse even while he was temporarily dead and his self-preservation instinct would have done it on instinct alone. Especially if he so far used a margin of his power to instinctively keep the Horcrux at bay instead of letting it fully fuse with him. Normally that is impossible but his power levels are extremely high. I believe he could do it and still have enough to pas of as an average wizard. And if his power was just tested for how much he has rather than the percentage of what is left, a mistake a lot of average healers make, than it wouldn't have been noticed how much he depleted himself on a regular basis."

"One second you lost me there at the start. Harry?" Ron says, "And self-preservation instinct. Are you sure we are talking about the same person?"

Salazar grins and remembers the scene at the village and then chuckles, "You have a point. One of those spells might have killed that instinct!"

"The first one then because I know him since he's 11 and trusts me, he never truly had one!" Ron insists. "I mean I'm all for taking a risk to save others and bravery and all but unlike Harry, I do spend a second or two to at least think about the risk and am worried about my life when we risk our necks but Harry? Nope! He just jumps right into danger zone the second he sees someone in danger and acts. No thought about consequences at all! Unless you mean the consequences for someone else of not succeeding in the rescue because that he always thinks of."

"Sometimes I worry that he doesn't care if he survives at all." Hermione sighs.

"Doesn't have all that much to live for apart from us and Ginny and she's gone." Ron sighs in agreement.

"His face when he saw that she had died during the final battle against Voldemort, I'll never forget it." Hermione sighs with tears in her eyes. "He was more than devastated. He was barely holding himself together and I bet everything I have that he was in denial."

"He wouldn't have been able to cope otherwise." Ron agrees. "She might have been my sister but she was his first big love, well not counting Cho but that wasn't the same."

"I agree, Cho was a bit of a crush but Ginny, he really loved her." Hermione sighs tiredly.

"Will you tell him about his past?" Salazar questions with a frown, "The scan showed much more than you just explained. And I was certain his brain had made him forget."

"And we won't tell him everything," Hermione says. "We will tell him who we are and some of the good things and nothing else. Not about Voldemort, or the Dursleys or even Sirius."

"Who are the last two?" Salazar asks.

"The Dursley's is the name of the family he grew up with. His Aunt, Uncle and cousin." Hermione explains, "Not the nicest bunch. Harry never said much about it but it can't have been good. We do know that he was locked in one night with multiple locks and Ron and some of his brothers broke him out of there and we also know that he was skinnier after a stay there and send him food every time he was forced to go back."

"Why was he forced?" Salazar nearly growls.

"You are fond of him aren't you?" Godric grins towards Salazar.

"Be quiet your hallucinations are beside the point," Salazar growls angrily.

"His Aunt was his mother's sister and Dumbledore said that the protection his mother gave him would keep him safe as long as he was with blood relatives," Hermione explains. "And they were all he had. Sirius is his godfather and a friend of his father's. He offered to take him in but people thought that he had betrayed Harry's parents and supported Voldemort and such he was a wanted criminal. It was another friend as we found out when he was 13 but no one believed us."

"He remembers that." Salazar says, "Not the name of his Godfather but that he wanted to take him in. I asked him about a few dark creatures to see if he's as good with those as duelling and one of those was Dementors. He said first that he can't do the Patronus spell even though he had a feeling that he used to be able to but due to no memories he had no happy ones but he interrupted himself and just cast it after a second of thought and then mentioned that he had remembered something but was a bit confused about why he was so happy in that moment."

"Because it was his ticked away from the Dursley's" Hermione sighs, "It didn't work out when the real traitor escaped and disappeared again and we had no proof."

"Which house were you three in?" Salazar asks after a moment certain that at least Ron wasn't in Slytherin due to his earlier statement.

"Gryffindor." Ron proudly answers.

Salazar just grins. "Tough luck Godric, that means you'll be responsible for finding that guy a room. Rowena can give her the one she had planned for the extra teacher she was supposed to find and Harry is hopefully resting in his room and I think Ron will rather have you prepare his room than having a Slytherin room thanks to me." After that he stands, "And now excuse me, I'll see if Harry is resting and you'll see your friend in the morning when he is rested because I won't have him disturbed by anyone."

After that, he is gone and Godric grins after Salazar and says, "He really is fond of Harry you know. I've never seen him like that and I know Salazar since he was six."

"How do you know each other?" Ron asks.

"Well Salazar might just admit that we are acquaintances but he and I do have the same father which means he is my younger half brother." Godric replies, "He doesn't like our father though, understandably and neither do I, but due to that he doesn't accept me as a brother either, no matter how much I try."

"Jerk," Ron grumbles.

"Hurt fits it better," Godric sighs. "He grew up with his grandfather because his mother died giving birth to him after our father raped her. Did the same with my mother. As I said, I understand that he doesn't like our father. He is a wizard who thinks magic makes him superior to others and doesn't care what non-magical woman want or don't want. If he thinks them pretty he uses them and leaves them. Salazar's grandfather might have raised him, but he did not like him. Occasionally his grandfather even said that he blames Salazar for his mother's death and I think Salazar still does the same. He doesn't let people get close to him because if he does, they can hurt him."

"I'm sorry." Hermione says, "That can't be easy for either of you."

"It most certainly is not." Godric says, "I do hope though that taking care of others will help him learn that he isn't like our father and that he is a person that deserves to be loved and that a child is never responsible for a parents death! He hated our father enough though to hunt him down and kill him in retaliation. I don't blame him for it but I don't think it did him any good. He's even more grumpy since and I think he regrets and considers himself a murderer even more than before because of his mother's death."

"He does sound a bit like Harry though." Ron muses shocked. "At least the blaming himself for the stupidest things fits."

Hermione just grins a little, "Maybe Harry can help him. He does have a very happy and stubborn nature and if he wants to be his friend he will get Salazar to admit to it eventually."

* * *

**Authors Note: **Thanks to Akuyosei, Rbh84, Gambito, littlesprout and Sylvie Chevasson for the reviews. Maybe I should wait longer more often since I got much more reviews this time...but then again, I hate to wait for updates when I'm reading something so I won't torture you guys with that. I'll try to update in about 24 hours maybe a little sooner. Also, I'm sorry for those who wished Ron to be left out but I wanted to have someone there who might cause some trouble to keep it more interesting.

Ron and Hermione came after Harry. But no mention of Ted? Will it stay that way? What about his other friends from the future like Neville and Luna? And is Hermione right? Will Harry get Salazar to admit to their friendship? Can he help mend the rift between Godric and his brother? Or will the two end up fighting over the good looking and powerful defence Professor? With whom would you like to see Harry eventually? How will Ron's hatred for Salazar affect their friendship or will it rather affect Harry's friendship with Salazar? Will Ron get in between Salazar and his stubborn new friend that he is already so very fond of? If Ron succeeds, how will it affect the already deeply hurt man? And if Ron can't come between, what about Harry's own memories? When will his memories start to return, how will those of Voldemort, the heir of Slytherin, affect his view of his current friend?

Now what I'd like to know most is, I wrote that I had many versions of this in my head and that I wrote more than one. This is the only one fully finished but I'm nearly done with a slightly faster paced one. It's rather different since even Salazar'spersonalityy will be a bit different (after all we don't know for sure how he is in canon since we know so little about him) Salazar also won't be the first Harry meets in that version and Harry won't even go alone as he did in this one. It isn't Ron or Hermione who comes along. What I'd like to know is if you'd like me to upload that version too. It has the same general idea and the start is more or less identical though only the start of the first chapter proven by the fact that the first one for the other version is more than three times as long. If you do wish to read it, let me in a review or PM and also let me know if you think that it's okay if I add it at the end of this as a different version of this story because as mentioned, the general idea of Harry running away from his memories towards the past is basically the same! If enough write that they would love to read it I will upload it too if you say that you are fine with the story the way it goes and don't want to read a rather different version than I'll leave it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer, summery and warning: See chapter one!**

**What happened so far:** After defeating Voldemort Harry finds out that Ginny is dead. In shock, he uses a spell gives him a new start, minus the memories. Right after arriving in another time without memories he stumbles into a village where they are about to burn two children. Furiously Harry fights the whole village alone only to find unexpected help. They all escape though by then Harry is wounded and unconscious. As usual, he doesn't let such small things stop him for long and starts to get to know his new companions, including a grumpy Salazar Slytherin who after shipping of the kids to a new family invites Harry to become a defence Professor in his new school. There Harry meets Godric and Helga and is promptly brought to the hospital wing! In the meantime, Ron and Hermione followed him to ensure he was safe and not alone in a strange place. They can protect their memories and are much better prepared but so far, Harry has not seen them!

* * *

**New life, new time.**

**Chapter five**

Ron and Hermione had stayed up a little longer that evening since, apparently, they had left in the morning and arrived closer to evening, they were well rested and only able to sleep late and even that only because they had been busy instead of resting after the battle.

Salazar, however, is worried how Harry will react towards his friends and if they'll really keep their mouths shut. Will Harry give up on his friendship with Salazar when he has his real friends again? It does make sense that he was just that stubborn about making a friend because he clearly values friendship a lot. Maybe he subconsciously missed them and tried to replace them. If that is the case, he won't need Salazar anymore.

With a sigh, he goes to Harry's room shortly before breakfast will be served and knocks. Harry opens the door using his wand and is sitting on the couch with a book in his hand that he had found there. He hadn't been able to sleep well and woke up feeling scared with a strange feeling that it was a good thing that he doesn't remember the dream. "Is breakfast finally ready?"

Salazar can't help but smile at the exasperated look on the young man. Like it was a chore that he had to wait that long in his room and rest. "Nearly." He replies and walks in to sit with him for a moment and says, "And it might interest you to know that old friends of you showed up. Or we are reasonably sure they are. They haven't seen you yet but knew that you lost your memory and enough about your medical history that I believe you are the person they are searching for. I have no doubt actually."

"Really?" Harry says cheerfully "Where are they?"

"You'll see them at breakfast. I think they would have stormed down here if they could, but I told them to let you rest and didn't tell them where you are." Salazar replies and blushes a little seeing a small knowing smile.

"Not ready to share me yet I guess," Harry says happily. "Don't worry, you're still my best friend."

Salazar just rolls his eyes and forces a frown onto his face. "Not like I care. I told you, I hardly know you. Feel free to go back to your two little cheerleaders."

Harry frowns a little and says, "I don't think I'd want a cheerleader, never mind two. And you are my friend, I told you it doesn't matter if you deny it or not. We are friends now and since not knowing someone enough seems so damn important, I don't know them. Hell, I don't even know myself and who knows I might be different now and they might not want to be my friends anymore. And anyway, I want to be your friend."

"Your friends won't like that." Salazar sighs. "They don't like me very much."

"Who cares." Harry shrugs. "And why wouldn't they like you, do you know them?"

"No." Salazar explains with a sigh, "But apparently you all come from another time. The future to be precise and one of my descendants must have thoroughly ruined my good name."

"Don't know that jerk." Harry shrugs. "I do know you though and I know you are a good guy, even if you try very hard to hide that fact. I trust you Sal, and I'm your friend now and if they have a problem they can go back to where they came from."

Salazar looks at him and says, "How about you'll meet them and decide after that."

"It won't change anything." Harry says, "But if it will calm you to see that it doesn't, then what are we waiting for."

"I wanted to warn you about something else." Salazar sighs. "I know a bit about what you forgot, and while some of your memories are good, a lot aren't. They said they won't just tell you the bad stuff since they worry it is too much. You were pretty down when they last saw you. And I thought I should warn you not to ask them too much. Let it come slowly, it might be easier that way. Hearing too much might make you remember and, that might hurt you."

"See, nice guy." Harry smiles at him. "And you really do know some and that it is better for me not to know?"

"Yeah." He replies, "At least I think that is the case."

"As I said, I trust you," Harry says and takes his hand. "And now come one, set me free again I'm begging you!"

Salazar smiles and says, "Okay, Harry."

"What is my real name?" Harry asks. "I don't think it's Harrold."

"No, it's not Harrold," Salazar smirks. "But Mary got close. Your name is Harry James Potter."

"Harry? Really? I knew it sounded familiar!" Harry grins. "Anything else of interest."

"One thing, maybe." Salazar smiles. "Duelling is not your strongest suit. Only the second strongest."

"Really?" Harry asks, "Seemed natural to duel."

"You have a lot of experience in it." Salazar frowns. "But enough about that. You will have to fly soon. On a broom that is."

"Firebolt." Harry suddenly says and remembers when he got one. "I remember suddenly getting a Firebolt, the name of a broom in my time I guess. "I was really happy. You think that they brought it with them?"

"You can ask them," Salazar suggests and finally stands up and walks towards breakfast with him.

They are just entering when Harry has an arm full of bushy brown hair screeching "Harry I'm so happy you are okay." She retreats a little again adding, "Sorry, must be strange for you right now, with you not remembering anything but I'm just so happy to see you again." She hugs him again right away squeezing him. "You had us so worried Harry."

"Yeah mate." Ron ads giving him a clap on the shoulder while Hermione hogs his hug. "And if you run off again I will give you that tongue lashing I was preparing got it. Consider this your one and only warning, and only because I'm damn happy to get you back. That and because I screwed up a few times too and you always forgive and forget meaning I still owe you the same I'd say."

"Ahm…good to see you too I guess," Harry says and looks at Salazar for help.

"Could you two tune it down," Salazar grumbles seeing Harry's look and walks towards the table. "I'd like to eat in peace if at all possible. And watch where you hit him, if you had been on his other side you'd have hit his arrow wound you fool!"

"You sure you have to be friends with him?" Ron sighs.

"Behave, Ron," Hermione warns.

"Yep." Harry just grins, "Definitely. And he's a great friend." His friends from the future finally let go of him and he moves to sit next to Salazar, "I forgot to ask you how your night was Sal."

"Fine." Salazar grumbles "Yours?"

Godric nearly chokes on his breakfast hearing Salazar actually require in return about anything remotely small talk related. "Not too bad. I woke up early though and had a strange feeling. I think I had a nightmare and forgot it again before waking up."

Salazar frowns and says, "Let me know if it happens often. I'll get you some dreamless sleep in that case."

"Sure." Harry grins. "But I think it was the first nightmare since I'm here."

Helga just casts a diagnostic spell towards Harry not bothering to ask him first, but the spell doesn't get through and Harry just frowns at her and says, "I don't think I like it when spells are just thrown at me." He's also holding his wand in her direction after having stopped the spell.

"Sorry," Helga says not really sounding sorry at all. "I just wanted to see how you were doing and didn't want to interrupt. Just keep eating and I'll try again." She starts to look a little upset and asks, "And I thought I told you to take it easy that does include no magic got it?"

Harry just shrugs and says, "That was reflex I think."

She sighs and recasts the spell and an eyebrow rises when she sees the result. His magic recovered very well in just one night. She smiles and adds "Seems like you are quick to recover, I guess a few small spells are not too bad but do keep it to a minimum, please. Unless you want me to change my mind about strapping you to a bed."

Ron and Hermione just chuckle and after a questioning look Hermione says to Helga "Good luck, he always whines about resting when he's sick. No matter how hurt he is, he only whines about being put on bed rest, or potion tastes but never pain or anything."

"Sounds like I was hurt a lot," Harry mumbles with a frown but doesn't say anything else and neither Ron nor Hermione say anything about those times.

"Oh, I brought something for you," Ron says cheerfully. "I brought your broom. Mine too so we could go for a fly later."

"Do you have one Sal?" Harry asks.

"Yes, but I don't like flying all that much and avoid it whenever possible, just go without me," Salazar replies.

Godric stares at him noticing how there is no complain about the name shortening. "Pity." Harry says before turning to Ron, "Maybe a short fly, I doubt Helga will like seeing me in the air too much anyway. And I think that Sal said something about new outfits. On top of that, I wanted to ask Sal to teach me a bit about potions. I have no memories about that."

"Lucky you." Ron says, "Our teacher sucked. He wasn't as bad as we thought on occasion but he still sucked as a teacher." Ron eyes Salazar and says, "Not sure this one is that much better, and I very much doubt he'll react any better when you destroy the first cauldron!"

"Oh come on Ron." Hermione says, "Harry might not be the best in potions, but he never destroyed a cauldron."

"Right." Ron says, "That was Neville's speciality. But we both still weren't the best ones in that class and both hated it. Hermione wasn't too bad but then again, she memorises every book she reads."

"Won't help her with potions." Salazar insists, "It might help her one some basics but not with advanced potions."

"I noticed," Hermione replies. "I got by though and have some books with me with recipes that haven't been created at this time. If you want, you can have a look but I think we should be careful not to give them out since it might change the timeline too much."

"That sounds interesting." Salazar sighs.

After breakfast Ron tries to talk Harry into going for a fly and since he remembers the Firebolt he is really interested but still looks questioningly towards Salazar and even asks what he'll do and only after Hermione promises to keep Salazar busy with potion books does he agree to go for a fly first, but he also makes Salazar promise to teach him a bit about potions after lunch.

Harry is just out of the door when Hermione says to Salazar "You really should watch this." And walks towards a window close to the entrance where they see Harry and Ron get ready to mount their brooms.

"And what should I watch?" Salazar asks. "And just for your information, I don't need anyone to keep me busy just because Harry is preoccupied, as I said before I hardly know him and do not, and I repeat, not even consider him a friend and most certainly won't be lost without him."

"Sure, sure." She just grins. "Look." She points out and Salazar just about sees Harry take off at a nearly inhuman speed. The brooms from this time aren't nearly as fast. He shivers just thinking what could happen and remembers how they talked about him not seeming to mind his own safety and stares as Harry flies up into the sky until he's just a small dot in the sky and then drops down even faster. He is about to draw his wand and throw some cushioning charms towards the ground when Hermione just moves her hand onto his to push his wand down. "He's fine. He never got hurt on a broom unless someone cursed him or a bludger or when the Dementors got onto the field while he was still 13 and couldn't cast the Patronus yet. He usually fainted because of the bad memories, he has more than most. But apart from that, he is safer up there than anywhere else."

Salazar sees him pull up just about in time to skim the grass before he goes back up. His laughter is heard all the way to them even through the windows. "I used to think that it's the only place he is truly happy. We had our moments where we all laughed him included and he did smile often all things considered. He's always been strong. But up there, he seemed to leave everything else behind. He was a bit different in a game. He was too focused on the game to just enjoy being in the air. I thought you should see it once. It always made me happy to watch him this happy."

"Do you love him?" Salazar suddenly blurts out unable to hold it back any longer. He knows that Harry hadn't been with her from what they said about Harry losing the woman he had loved. But still, he has seen how she hugged the young man how she watched his every move and now this. He tries not to sound jealous because that definitely would give the wrong impression. He has no reason to be jealous.

"Me, love him?" Hermione asks and then laughs without humour, "Why does everyone think that?"

"I don't know." Salazar replies, "maybe because it's true?"

"No, it's not!" Hermione insists, "Harry is like a brother to me and I admit to being a bit of a mother hen and you saw how he can be already, he needs to be minded who knows what he'll get into otherwise. I already have nightmares of him being a defence teacher and everything that can go wrong I mean take the ones that taught us. We had a different one every year. The first died the second lost his memories, well, Harry already did but the other doesn't even know he's a wizard and doesn't seem to relearn anything all that well. He's in the loony ward in a hospital. The third was only kicked out because he was a werewolf which is a pity, he was the best of the bunch. The fourth met his end at the hands of a dementor because he was a supporter of Voldemort and was punished that way. The fifth was dragged off by the centaur and wasn't that a sight for sore eyes, she's responsible for the scar on Harry's left hand I really hate her and was glad that she was slightly traumatised and unable to return to school due to that. Sadly she started to work again later but at the ministry and we didn't see her until later in the war against Voldemort. The sixth one was the potions master we hated and he had to flee the castle after killing the headmaster. We didn't know at the time that it was planned because the headmaster was already dying from a curse and needed a man inside the ranks of Voldemort and that way Professor Snape would gain his trust but he too died just after the seventh year where Voldemort had control over the school and made him headmaster and one of his death eaters taught dark arts instead of teaching defence at all, but they died in the war too. And now I have to watch him work in that position and I think you get that every year we were here had something exciting that I'd rather not have him repeat."

Salazar frowns. "We wanted this school to be a safe haven. And I promise to do what I can to make it so at least while I'm alive."

"With Harry around, you'll have your work cut out for you." Hermione sighs, "He seems to attract trouble like a magnet. I mean take his first day here, from what I heard he came, saw a kid in danger and all hell breaks loose. Just a typical day in his life I'm afraid. But he cares for you, I don't know why yet, but he really does, and I doubt it will change."

"And why do you doubt it?" Salazar asks.

"He's left notes. Or he's still going to, but we've found them in our time already. One for himself and one for Ron and me. He wrote about you in the one for us. He hid that one from himself and I think he figured out that he might not have trusted the letter enough to come. But he ordered us not to interfere should we decide to come which he must have known at the time." Hermione says, "He still considered you a good man and a friend at the time he wrote it and if it was when he wrote the one for himself when he was rather old. Nearly one hundred he wrote meaning we can at least assume that he won't go and get himself killed. Back into a depression or losing a limb or two is still possible though."

Salazar barely listens, to entranced in watching the happy young man on his broom. They are starting a game of catch and Ron is currently hunting Harry with little success. They look very happy. "You should admit it," Hermione says after a while. "Godric is right, you do like him. And I think Ron isn't the only one who gets jealous that I'm close to Harry."

"Why is he jealous?" Salazar nearly growls.

"Because he's with me," Hermione says. "He used to think I didn't like him enough and it took him ages to tell me that he liked me because he thought I'd like Harry. Why doesn't anyone see that he's like a brother to me?"

"Because that is not how I would treat mine," Salazar grumbles.

"Maybe you should." Hermione just says. "Now do you want to keep watching or should I get the books."

Salazar sighs and says "I have something else to do. I have to make some potions since, as he mentioned, I do intend to take Harry shopping later, he doesn't have any clothing at this time."

"We brought some for him." Hermione says, "But if you are willing to drag him shopping, I won't say a thing. They are nearly all as bad as those he is wearing and I for one would like to see something fitting on that boy."

"And why is that?" He asks wearily.

She frowns before nearly growling. "Because everyone should have the luxury of his or her own clothing and not wear the cast-offs of his Muggle cousin who used to play Harry hunting with a Harry punching bag as his winning price."

"I'm really starting to hate those people," Salazar growls.

"Trust me, we all do," Hermione says and watches her two friends with Salazar for a while longer, despite his claim of being too busy.

About thirty minutes later though he finally turns to leave, however, before he moves away he warns, "If your appearance here hurts him in any way, you will regret it!"

"Hirt him?" Hermione asks, "Why would we hurt him?"

"He already got a new memory today, just because of that flying." Salazar replies not even turning, "You keep talking about people from the future. Neville for example and that potions teacher how he used to behave which makes him wonder about the circumstances. You two are a walking and breathing reminder of what he wanted to forget. Every time you let anything of your own memories slip it can bring something back. And that could even cause a chain reaction and bring back more. And all because you were unable to just let go and trust him! Just because you wanted to keep him in our life no matter what it will cost him. But I swear that if it harms him you two will learn to fear me more than any descendant I might have had in your time! But one thing I can promise you, I won't just kill you!" After that Salazar walks away before Hermione can get over the shock.

* * *

**Authors Note: **Thanks to Gambito and daithi4377 for the reviews. daithi4377 had a very interesting question that might interest some of you too. Teddy wasn't much in the movies while in the books Remus had met Harry during his time at Grimould at the start of the last book. (Ater they start their hunt and before they go to the ministry to get the locket) During that time he does mention that he is going to be a father and apart from a long talk where Lupin worried because he's a werewolf and shouldn't have gotten Tonks pregnant and possibly not even married her and so on he does also mention that he wishes for Harry to be the godfather of his child. I know that at the start I went with the movies when he destroyed the elder wand but leaving and all I thought that was the saver option but in general I prefer the books and I think I mentioned that I'm switching between them but I forgot to put it in that Harry had known about Ted before he left and lost the memories he just wasn't clear enough to think straight and such didn't think of him at that moment. daithi4377 also wondered about all the grown-ups, even Molly, to be okay with Ron and Hermione just leaving, well, to be honest, I'm sure some (read Percy but possibly Mc Gonagall and some others too) are throwing a party soon as Ron is gone for good! Molly, however, loves Harry just as much and always tries to protect him as well as Dumbledore lets her. She tries to keep all those painful things from him and cuddle him. And yes, she just lost one child and letting another go is hard but Ron wouldn't be dying in the general sense though in their time he'd be long dead. But he would be more like moving away with no possibility of contact which is hard, obviously, but she does also worry about Harry and on top of that does she have 5 other boys that are around to support her. Additionally is Molly a very strong woman. protective and fierce and clearly more in charge than her husband. She raised six boys on top of her daughter and for that alone she must be strong. Then the financial troubles and yet she is there for her kids and loves them unconditionally, even when the twins talk about sending Ginny a toilet seat before Harry's first year when they leave for the train. She even all but adopts Harry because she sees that he needs her. A strong woman like that doesn't falter easily and in past times woman often had to endure worse. Many children died in medieval times and woman just had to be strong enough to go on for their other children and I can easily picture Molly doing just that, grieving yes, giving up never! And protecting every one of her children including Harry would be her first priority and she would suffer more from knowing that Harry is alone Or feeling that he is which she would. Family means everything and new friends in that time are not his family which is why she would want someone to go and have an eye on him! And who would be better than one of her children and the one Harry was closest to? About Arthur, I believe he has a different kind of strength, the kind you need when you are married to Molly and have the twins as sons. He will take it calmly and move on. He will miss his two youngest children just like he'll miss Harry but accept that things are as they are and be happy that Harry and Ron probably found a better place in the past and probably also believe that Ginny is in a better place and console himself that way.

Harry is flying again! Now, who thinks that Salazar was a tiny bit overprotective there at the end? I wonder if Hermione will get nightmares from him? Will she tell Ron about that warning or fear that Ron will just get mad at him and react badly and make everything worse? Will their appearance make things worse for Harry or can his friends from the future prevent his memories from coming back because of things they let slip? Will Harry already remember something about Snape because of what they said and if yes, will it be bad or good? Or can Salazar sufficiently distract him later on to avoid a flashback? If he can, how long until Harry finds out just how Salazar's good name was ruined that he does know the guy who did it. That he knew him much better than he wished to? Will he ever remember his godson Teddy? And how will he feel about having left him behind?


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer, summery and warning: See chapter one!**

**What happened so far:** After defeating Voldemort Harry finds out that Ginny is dead. In shock, he uses a spell gives him a new start, minus the memories. Right after arriving in another time without memories he stumbles into a village where they are about to burn two children. Furiously Harry fights the whole village alone only to find unexpected help. They all escape though by then Harry is wounded and unconscious. As usual, he doesn't let such small things stop him for long and starts to get to know his new companions, including a grumpy Salazar Slytherin who after shipping of the kids to a new family invites Harry to become a defence Professor in his new school. There Harry meets Godric and Helga and is promptly brought to the hospital wing! In the meantime, Ron and Hermione followed him to ensure he was safe and not alone in a strange place. They can protect their memories and are much better prepared and now Salazar worries what their arrial might do to Harry's memories!

* * *

**New life, new time**

**Chapter six**

Two weeks have passed since Harry came back in time and tomorrow will be his first class to teach. The kids are there for a few days but the founders apparently had them come way before classes started and have used the room of requirement to create two separate sleeping quarters that remind Ron and Hermione on what they saw in the same room when they came to Hogwarts to search the Horcrux. They were bunking in two big rooms one for girls and one for guys and while Salazar loathed to do it, The four founder stayed there too to get to know them all. During the day they were left to either read in the library or play games where ever they wanted. Ron even helped with that and organised broom races mostly for the older kids. Apparently, this is how they get to know the kids before the founders all pick some for their own house during a meeting they'll have without the kids present. They do talk to all of them to see what they might like and Rowena even makes notes for every child on what they seem to prefer and what she noticed about them as well as with whom they are friends towards the end of that week.

But tonight before dinner they called the names of their house and they start to sit at their house table and tonight they will be shown their dorm rooms and their new common rooms for the rest of the year. Hermione loves the idea especially since this way they can already make a few friends without being set in the boundaries of their house and will probably have an easier time interacting with the children from other houses.

Harry is a bit nervous about the next day. Salazar had talked with him a lot. A few hours every day, to make sure Harry knows what he's supposed to teach when. Harry had suggested to quiz the older kids first, they probably learned a lot of different things at home and it might be good to see what they already know and what not to see if anyone needs to learn something that is planned for the younger years. Salazar was pleased with the suggestion and planned the quiz for that with Harry together. They started to become a real team when planning and Harry had enjoyed it much more than their trip to an appropriate tailor as Salazar had called it. He had ordered a custom made wardrobe for Harry everything from the finest materials available and Salazar insisted that at least three outfits should be done before they leave the shop to ensure that Harry has something to wear and while Harry insists that it is enough already, there are still new outfits being sent his way from the tailor since apparently, Salazar doesn't agree that it's enough. Including underwear, much to Harry's embarrassment since Salazar had discussed them with the tailor to get something fitting for the clothing and also from well-made material of course. By the end, Harry had nearly cried because he just wanted to leave but Salazar refused to budge and in the end even dared to say, "If you quit whining and just bear it I might start calling you my friend." When they had returned to Hogwarts and Harry had proudly told Hermione that Salazar would finally admit being his friend Salazar had just grinned and said, "You should listen more clearly, I said I might and I think I won't."

Thinking back about that day makes Harry smile fondly at the stubborn man anyway and no matter how often he denies it, even the students already noticed that the head of Slytherin is different with Harry around. A lot of kids like Harry too and it seems like Salazar might get his wish that most will go to Harry if they need anything. At least the younger ones. Godric even joked once that Harry will be the mommy while Salazar will be the strict and feared as well as respected father in their house. He didn't dare to say it a second time after he got hit with a few well placed, very quick and rather painful as well as embarrassing hexes from Harry for calling him a mommy.

Still, now Harry is a little nervous and goes to bed thinking about the next day and everything he will have to do with the different years he'll teach that day.

The next morning he wonders if he has a new memory or if it was just a dream he goes down to breakfast so deeply lost in thoughts that he doesn't notice when Salazar is right next to him until the other one says, "A penny for your thought."

Harry jumps wand in hand and pointing to Salazar faster than the man can blink but Harry calms again quickly and puts it away again. "Don't scare me like that."

"What were you thinking about that deeply?" Salazar asks. "Usually you notice my approach long before I could have scared you!"

"Nothing big." Harry mumbles. "A dream, I'm not sure but it might have been a memory."

"What was it about?" Salazar asks worriedly.

"Teaching." Harry smiles a little, "I dreamed about being in a strange room with lots of other kids and we were all wearing something similar to the uniforms you have the kids wear. I was teaching the other kids defence and one of them was really happy about having done a successful expelliarmus and everyone was clapping like it's such a big deal. Ron and Hermione were there and two boys that look a lot like Ron and exactly the same as each other and a girl that had the same hair and freckles."

Salazar frowns and just hopes that Harry won't dream more of that girl now remembering that Harry had been in love with Ron's younger sister who is dead now or rather will be in the time Harry came from.

During breakfast, Harry sits next to Hermione and asks, "Did I teach Defence before? I had this dream about a strange room with dummies and teaching a boy an expelliarmus and everyone clapped for him and there were twins that resembled Ron and you two and some others."

"Yeah." Hermione replies, "The one who learned was Neville he couldn't cast that spell before if his life depended on it and you helped him master it during a DA meeting. That's what we called that group and you sort of tutored everyone there."

"Some looked much older though." Harry wonders.

"You were still better and taught us all something," Hermione says.

"And definitely better than the teacher who only let us read and copy from books saying theoretical knowledge was enough since we'd probably never have to use those spells." Ron adds, "She was bonkers."

"Shut it, Ron!" Hermione hisses angrily towards the redhead before turning to Harry. "It was also much more fun with you. You were great so don't worry about your first class today and don't think too much about anything. You'll be fine."

Salazar could slap both of those morons. Hermione's reaction probably makes Harry wonder about it all the more. And while he is right about that, Harry is distracted by classes most of the day but at least the children seem to enjoy his class and his carefree attitude even in class. He tries not to lord his power as a teacher over them since he's not that much older especially with the older years. He also wants them to feel relaxed and confident enough to succeed.

What Harry doesn't notice is that by lunchtime Salazar frowns at even more of the older students and trying to stand in their line of view of Harry whenever they are not seated at the head table. Salazar also hardly leaves his side. Some of the students already find it amusing to watch how jealous Professor Slytherin seems to be whenever anyone as much as looks at his Professor Potter. Some of them are sad that apparently the good looking young man who is also funny and kind, as well as powerful, is taken. What makes it worse is that the second choice of some of those, namely the also good looking even if a bit grumpy head of Slytherin house, is also obviously interested in someone else. But most are happy for them especially since even though Professor Slytherin is glaring more at whoever is looking at his Professor Potter, they also get away with more when the younger man is around and just laughs at their antics. It seems that one laughter from that man is enough to silence any and all complaints the older certainly would voice otherwise.

During lunch, Harry does, however, notice the scar on his hand again while eating and while looking at it finally figures out the thought that was at the back of his head and remembers the teacher Ron had mentioned and just sighs, "I didn't like that teacher that only did theories did I?"

"No, you did not," Hermione replies looking worriedly at her friend as did Salazar and Ron.

"She caused this scar too, didn't she?" He asks. "Did I really lie to her to make her that mad?"

"No, you didn't lie." Hermione replies, "You just told her something she didn't like and tried to deny. She didn't want it to be true."

"At least that means I didn't get this because I was a total liar." He smiles a little to calm the worries he saw in his friend's eyes.

"No, Harry," She says gently, "You aren't a lier, and never were."

Harry just continues eating and tries very hard not to think about what he might have said that she didn't want to be true because somehow he feared it might be another bad memory.

A few months pass and nothing big happens apart from everyone settling into a routine and the students start a secret betting pool on when someone will catch Professor Potter and Professor Slytherin or Professor Weasley and Professor Granger kissing. The only Professor who knew about that also is very sure that the second couple will be caught first since they at least are already a couple while Salazar Slytherin still has some wooing to do, at least once he admits to like the other, while Professor Potter seems to be totally clueless.

Said Professor, of course, is Godric Gryffindor who wondered by now if he should try to speed things along but every time he wondered about it while watching them during a meal Hermione would glower at him and occasionally says "Don't even think about it."

In the hope that she and Ron, who still seem wary about Salazar, won't interfere with a possible relationship he rather listens to her demand. Maybe they won't stop anything if he doesn't try to push their friend into anything no matter how much he wants to help his younger half brother.

Ron and Hermione are both surprised how peaceful the castle can be without a megalomaniac out for their friend's blood. And even after half a year in the castle, nothing special seems to happen apart from the fact that the former golden boy of Gryffindor is still considering Salazar Slytherin his best friends, a fact that is occasionally getting on Ron's nerves. And while nothing special happens to trigger it, something will happen during a normal night after a normal day.

Because shortly before falling asleep Harry's eyes just happen to fall onto his left hand and the scar that sadly didn't disappear even after all the attempts to at least lessen it by Helga. For a moment he wonders the very same thing he tried to stop himself from wondering all this time. What had he told that pink woman he saw in his memory. What was it he had said to make her seem too afraid to admit it's the truth? To at least consider the possibility that it's true and rather punish him this harshly just for saying it. It must have been something awful. He tries again to get rid of the thought believing that Salazar might be right and he doesn't want to remember. Eventually, he tries to fall asleep. But maybe because of those last thoughts, maybe just due to a bad coincidence, this night he dreams of something that truly terrifies him.

Once he wakes up from the dream with tears in his eyes he gets out of bed, unwilling to fall back asleep and dream of it again. He takes a robe to put over and walks towards the living room in his quarters and says to the snake, _If someone knocks here, tell Salazar that some of the kids might need him, I can't, I need some fresh air._

He goes outside towards the lake and just sits there and cries until he feels strong arms around him not too long after. "What happened?" Salazar's gentle voice asks.

"Please tell me it was just a dream and not a memory," Harry whispers. "Tell me that Ron and Hermione have never mentioned the name Voldemort."

Salazar just sighs and holds him tighter, "I can't lie to you Harry, you know that."

It answers enough and Salazar just holds him gently while he cries. Harry has no idea how long he cries before his tears start to run out and he calms a little. "What did you remember about him?" Salazar finally asks gently. "Maybe it helps to talk about it. I don't know everything that man did, but I do know that everything involving him must be terrible."

"I dreamed of a tournament. It was exciting." Harry says, "There was a dragon with a golden egg I had to get and Ron and Hermione tied up underwater. I only had to rescue one but couldn't leave the other until another player had rescued her. But there were more." He stops for a moment. "I was doing okay in the game and was with one other in a leading position even though they were older than me. Then there was a labyrinth. It was really scary with creatures and all. The end was the worst. Someone else was there trying to take out one player after the next. Two were out and two left. Cedric and I. We found the cup in the centre together. We decided to win together, to share it and take it at the same time. But something went wrong. It was a port key and we were in a graveyard. It felt familiar and I knew we had to get away. I had a memory in my dream-memory because I had known it from seeing Voldemort kill someone there. I told Cedric we had to go but he was exploring. Not seeing the danger. Someone came and held something. That something spoke and said 'Kill the spare' next thing I knew, a killing curse was thrown at Cedric and I was too slow to do anything, I was too shocked to even move. Next, I was tied up by that person, he was the traitor, he had caused my parents death I don't remember how but I knew in that dream. And then he used a bone and cut off his own hand and he…he…."

Harry starts to cry again and Salazar sighs, "I presume he used your blood? I recognise that ritual." Harry just nods with his tears running down once more and Salazar just rubbed gentle circles on his back.

"It was my fault if I had fought harder." Harry sobs.

"Nothing that you just said makes me blame you." Salazar gently says, "You were kind to share a win instead of fighting him over it. You were young and in shock and no one can expect you to be perfect in every situation that wizard was older, more experienced and feared by everyone, and you were only a young boy. Just be glad that you apparently got out of there somehow and rest assured that before you came back here, Voldemort was defeated. He won't be able to harm more people. It is over Harry, nothing but a bad memory, and in this time hardly more than a nightmare. You are safe here and all your friends are too."

Once again it takes some time for Harry to calm before he asks, "Did I kill him? Did I become a murderer?"

"A murderer?" Salazar asks shocked and moves Harry in his arms to let him see his tear stained face and says, "You saved countless of people, how can you possibly consider yourself a murderer?"

"I killed him!" Harry replies, "Didn't I? Hermione and Ron, sometimes they treat me like I'm some kind of hero and that would explain it. They think I am for killing that monster but I'm just a murderer aren't I? He was human, didn't look much like it but he was, wasn't he?"

Salazar is quiet for a moment and just looks into Harry's begging eyes. Green eyes that begged him not to hate him for what he had done. What he obviously had to do. He doesn't even remember it and only knows that it's what must have happened and yet it is already torturing him. "Harry," Salazar finally breathes, "You always say that I'm a good man despite all my growling and snapping. If I can be a good man, how could you be anything but a better man?"

"But you aren't a murderer," Harry whispers. "I coursed Cedric's death just by letting him get dragged into my mess and I did kill Voldemort did I not?"

"And I killed two people," Salazar says straight out. He fears that Harry will hate him for it but better Harry hates him than Harry hating himself.

"You wouldn't" Harry breaths shocked.

"I did." Salazar just says.

Harry frowns a little but doesn't move away from the protective arms that are still around him. "Why? You must have had a reason."

"One time I did. The other, I don't know." Salazar says.

"Tell me." Harry breathes cuddling even closer into his friends embrace and leaning his head on his friends shoulder his mouth so close to Salazar's skin that he feels Harry's breath.

Salazar swallows and starts to tell Harry about his father, how he had hurt his mother and many others, how he always played with the woman he found and never cared, sometimes forcing himself on them against their will like with Salazar's mother. Salazar explains how he had killed his own mother to come into this world how he had later hunted down his father. He hadn't intended to kill him, he just wanted to confront him but when he found him trying to force yet another young woman to please him even though he was by then getting on in years and the poor girl wasn't really a woman yet. Still, Salazar had only screamed and raged at him until the man had laughed. He had lost it at that moment and killed him in his own anger. At that moment it was from anger, not to protect as he's certain Harry did.

Through the story Harry didn't move, he just stayed in his arms breathing evenly and Salazar wonders if he's fallen asleep until Harry breaths, "You still protected a young woman. And who knows how many others he might have hurt in the future."

"As did you, Harry." Salazar says, "I might not know Voldemort, but from what I've heard, he was much worse than my father."

"You didn't kill your mother you know," Harry says next, "You can't kill someone if you can't even form a proper thought to do anything. You were just born and that things went wrong isn't your fault. Or would you blame any of the children in this school if their mother had died giving birth to them? Would you have blamed me? And I bet that girl you saved from your father, sees you as a Hero!"

Salazar just keeps holding on to Harry as tightly as he dares for a little longer before he says, "Would you have blamed Cedric if you had been 'the spare'?"

Harry looks at him in surprise for a moment but then smiles a little and shakes his head "No, it wouldn't have been his fault for wanting to share the glory of winning."

"Then how can it be yours now?" Salazar asks, "And if you say that I'm a hero for killing a rapist, then you are a Hero for saving the world from a lunatic and murderer. So how about we both try to stop all that self-hatred and accept that if we both say the other isn't to blame, we both must be innocent. Right?"

"Right." Harry sighs and cuddles even closer into his embrace before he whispers, "This feels so nice. But also so very strange, like I never had this before. Usually, things feel familiar. Even the castle had felt that way before I knew that I had been here before, but this doesn't. Why is that?"

"Maybe because it hadn't been me who held you?" Salazar assumes, "With your friends around there was surely someone to comfort you."

"It's nice though." Harry replies, "Even if it isn't familiar. It's very nice."

They stay like this for a little longer before Salazar asks, "Ready to go back inside?"

"I don't want to sleep again," Harry says with a shiver.

"Then let's just go inside and sit and maybe go over some lessons to distract you." Salazar suggests "And tonight you come to see me before you go to bed and I'll give you a dreamless sleep to ensure that you have a bit of peace again and I'm sure that you'll be fine after that."

"Thank you, Sal." Harry says, "You really are a great friend."

"I was wondering how much longer it would take you to point out that you believe us to be friends." Salazar sighs.

"Would you be here if you weren't?" Harry asks grinning.

Salazar smiles back at him and says, "If you promise to never mention that I did come after you, I might stop denying it."

"You will stop." Harry insists, "Or do you think I'm stupid enough to fall for that little might you threw in there twice?"

"Fine." Salazar grins. "I will consider you my friend. As long as you smile."

"How can I not smile with a friend like you?" Harry smiles gently.

"Now come," Salazar says. "Let's get over your lessons for today."

Harry smiles a little and walks with him back to the castle, this time to Salazar's quarters and it's the first time Salazar takes him there. Until now he had ensured that no one knew where to find him just to ensure that no students could annoy him easily. He was confident that Harry would deal with everything unless he really needed Salazar's help and he did have that handy little snake in his room. A snake that luckily can be very annoying and loud and hadn't waited for the first student to knock on Harry's door to tell Salazar that the other speaker had been crying, gone out for air and looked like he needed some comfort.

Now he asks the snake if there had been a knock on either door before going over some lesson plans until Harry falls asleep on his couch. He stays by his side all through the night just in case Harry has another nightmare and already plans to corner Hermione the next day. She is a little easier to bear than her by now fiance Ron and he has to know what else Harry might dream about to be better able to calm him and to be a little more prepared. Not that he wouldn't let Harry tell him from his point, even if just to hear if he blames himself for anything. But he'd still be a little better prepared and would like to find out who had comforted him and how just to maybe help him better by giving him the comfort of familiarity while comforting him.

* * *

Authors Note: Thanks to daithi4377, Grounded Forever, Gambito, vjean1997 and littlesprout for the reviews.

Harry's first major bed memory but at least not of Voldemort, at least not yet. How do you think Salazar will react when he hears how he has been comforted so far (or not) And how long until more memories come back, including some of Voldemort, the heir of Slytherin? And will we find out more about the people in the future including little Teddy who didn't come to the past with Ron and Hermione? Or will Harry eventually remember him and posibly regret that he left his godchild behind?


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer, summery and warning: See chapter one!**

**What happened so far:** After defeating Voldemort Harry finds out that Ginny is dead. In shock, he uses a spell gives him a new start, minus the memories. Right after arriving in another time without memories he stumbles into a village where they are about to burn two children. Furiously Harry fights the whole village alone only to find unexpected help. They all escape though by then Harry is wounded and unconscious. As usual, he doesn't let such small things stop him for long and starts to get to know his new companions, including a grumpy Salazar Slytherin who after shipping of the kids to a new family invites Harry to become a defence Professor in his new school. There Harry meets Godric and Helga and is promptly brought to the hospital wing! In the meantime, Ron and Hermione followed him to ensure he was safe and not alone in a strange place. They can protect their memories and are much better prepared and now Salazar worries what their arrial might do to Harry's memories! Especially after just a few weeks after their arrivel a major memory returns to Harry. Luckily though the memory only brought them closer. Now read how things are nearly two years later.

* * *

**New life, new time**

**Chapter seven**

They are nearly at the end of their second year of teaching after the opening of Hogwarts and it's becoming more and more of a routine to work there. The children already feel at home when arriving apart from the new arrivals. During the summer, the founders are going out again like the last year to spread the word about their school and see if they can find any Muggle-born child that might need their help. Ever since Salazar heard a bit more about Harry's childhood the day after his first nightmare about Voldemort he is adamant to help as many children in such a situation as possible.

Salazar's relationship with Harry's two best friends is still strained at best, though currently, it's more him who is weary of them rather than the other way around. Hermione has finally accepted that he isn't what they had assumed him to be, and even Ron says that he might be tolerable but their personalities just clash too much to actually get along. Still, Ron accepts and admits that Salazar is good for Harry and makes him happy and that is all they care about.

But ever since Salazar found out that neither Hermione nor Ron had ever been around when Harry had cried and had just accepted that he was sent back to his muggle relatives not only shortly after Cedric's death but again and again the following two years after losing a loved one, Salazar is really pissed with them. No wonder it hadn't been familiar for Harry to be comforted the way Salazar had, he hadn't been comforted at all because those blasted Muggles that were supposed to raise Harry certainly wouldn't bother. No surprise he had wanted to forget everything, he had not only been through a lot, he probably never managed to get over one blow before the next one hit him with the kind of comfort he received. Or rather failed to receive.

Now Harry is nearly constantly watched like a hawk by Salazar, at least apart from their lessons where both have to give different ones. Salazar wants to make sure to notice when the next bad memory hits the younger man and to be there for him when it does. So far it has been peaceful, luckily. It seems he at least gets his bad memories back much slower than he had first feared after remembering Umbridge and Voldemort shortly after each other. Maybe the fear of more bad memories stops his mind from remembering too much.

Today is the last Quidditch game of the season and it's Slytherin against Gryffindor. Ron, who trains both has a hard time since even though they are Slytherins, he had helped train them all and now wants both to win. The game is more or less even when Ron suddenly says, "You know Harry, we should try and get a teachers team and play the winning team of the students."

"Why should we do that?" Salazar sneers. He still doesn't like to fly even though he does like to watch Harry go for a spin with Ron and whenever he hears that they go out he stands at some window to watch them.

"Because I miss playing the game." Ron whines, "I bet Harry does too, or would if he could remember how much he loved to play. And he really was the best seeker ever. Even if our team sucks with me as a keeper to block at least some of the opponent's goals and buy us some time and him as a seeker to get all those points the snitch gives us we're sure to win!"

"Is he really that good?" Godric asks. "Because I could play chaser. I used to play with some friends when I was younger."

"Then we just need two more of those and two beaters," Ron says.

"I doubt you'd get them." Hermione says, "I'm not much on a broom and while I agree that with Harry on the team it won't matter too much, I'm in danger of breaking my neck and such refuse. Rowena isn't even here because she cares that little for Quidditch, hell she doesn't even watch her own house play. That only leaves Salazar, who we all know doesn't fly unless he absolutely has to, Helga, who we know loathes the game for the injuries it can cause and I very much doubt she wants to partake, and Mortimer Byrne and Juliet McGuinness which means even if both of them agree, we are still two people short and to be frank, Juliet doesn't strike me as a flying kind of girl and similar to Rowena she never watched a game since she's at the school."

"Pity," Harry sighs, it would sound interesting.

"I agree." Mortimer says, "I used to play chaser with friends a lot when I was younger and still do during the summers."

"That means we have to find three more players." Ron says, "Maybe some of your friends can join even if they aren't teachers?"

"Wouldn't be a teachers team then." Harry points out before looking at Salazar, "How much can you do on a broom? I mean hover in a corner without falling like Hermione seems to doubt she can is surely possible for you right? You could officially be a chaser and it seems Ron thinks we'd even win when we're short a player."

"Certainly could," Ron says.

"You'd still be short two beaters," Salazar replies. "And unless I have a reason to think that there is someone stopping the opponents from trying to hit me with one of the bludgers I'm not going up there."

"Too bad." Ron sighs.

"Maybe I find someone to replace Julia to play for us." Godric muses.

"Julia?" Hermione asks, "Don't tell me you're thinking about replacing a teacher just to have another player?"

"Don't be silly." Godric laughs. "It would be pointless because we'd still be one down unless I replace Rowena or Helga which isn't easily possible and apart from that Julia has met someone last summer and they have met up a few times in the village and he has asked her to marry him and they want to start a family. He can support her which makes it unnecessary for her to work away from the family she wishes to start and such she is leaving us due to her own choice. She told me last night."

"Then let us both see if we find a teacher," Helga suggest we both could have done Transfiguration and you could also have done defence and Sal Herbology. If we find another for Herbology or Healing I could take Transfiguration instead, I would prefer to keep Healing though but you know that while I'm adequate in Herbology I've never been very fond of the subject. Not like with healing or charms but alas, I hadn't found a god Herbologist and Mortimer is very good at charms, better than me in fact."

"I thank you for the compliment." Mortimer throws in.

"Agreed then." Godric says, "We both look for someone to take over either Transfiguration or Herbology and once we found one we'll let the other know with an owl."

Suddenly everyone cheers and Godric looks back to the game and whines, "I missed the catch! Why didn't anyone tell me the seeker was after it."

"Not my fault you didn't watch the game." Harry, who had seen everything grins.

Suddenly fireworks go off from the stands on the other side of the teachers and while most draw their wand Ron gasps, "Those are Wheezes."

"What?" Salazar asks sounding worried since one of their teachers from the future recognises some magical fireworks that are far superior to anything he had ever seen!

"Weasley's wizarding wheezes. The name of the joke shop Ron's older brothers opened." Hermione explains. "They made exactly those but I have no idea how some students could possibly have gotten their hands on them since we didn't bring those, we did bring some stuff but not them. They are harmless though."

"I think the students aren't involved," Harry says watching along the rows of students on the other side.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asks.

"I think I'm seeing the red-headed twins from my memory of the DA and this Neville as well as a young blond that was also in my dream," Harry explains.

"Impossible." Hermione says and looks across to find them, "Where do you see them?"

"Accio Firebolt." Harry summons his broom and says, "I'll check, wait here."

"Be careful." Salazar orders.

"Don't worry." Harry smiles at him, "You won't get rid of me that easily."

A moment later his broom is there and Harry just jumps up while it flies at him and sets off over to the other side. "Hey, Harry." One of the twins says once he's close enough.

"Remember us already?" the other says.

"We came to see how you are." The first says.

"Our time is boring without you around." The other says.

"So we thought we see what kind of mayhem we can cause here." The first says.

"And no worries about mum or anything." They switch again.

"She wasn't thrilled at first," One replies.

"But she was fine with us going." The other adds.

"And she has so many grandchildren around." His brother points out.

"She'll barely notice us gone." The second says.

"Everything is covered." They say together.

"Are they always that annoying?" Harry asks the young man that must be Neville according to Hermione's explanations.

"Yep." Neville says, "And it seems you're still a few memories short. They are Fred and Gorge in case Ron never mentioned their names. I'm Neville and this is my lovely wife Luna."

"You are still good at catching aren't you?" Luna asks and suddenly lets herself fall down to be caught and Harry flies after to do just that.

"Are you crazy?" He asks as soon as he got her seated safely on his broom.

"I don't think I am but many people would probably disagree." She says cheerfully. "And thanks for the hug." She adds from the safety of his hold on her.

"I think the others might be right," Harry says but can't help to grin at the strange woman.

"It suits you." She suddenly says.

"What does?" Harry asks.

"Being happy." She explains while Harry flies her back to the ground.

Shortly after they land the other teachers are there and Ron runs towards his brothers worriedly. "Is everything all right? What about mum and dad?"

"Bill and Fleur moved in." One of the twins says. Harry has no idea which one.

"We are all uncles." The other says.

"And we got annoyed by the screaming." The first says again.

"Bloody annoying." The other agrees.

"We moved out again to escape." And they switched again.

"And then Luna and Neville showed up out of the blue." The other says excitedly.

"Just as we were starting to get bored." One explains.

"Saved our sanity." The other adds.

"Our dear Luna." One says.

"My wife by now by the way," Neville says towards a glaring Salazar who clearly looks jealous at the blond that is still way too close to his Harry for his liking.

"Found out that Zonkos was opened around this time." The other twin says ignoring Neville completely.

"And guess by whom?" The other asks sounding even more excited.

"By red-headed twins that's whom." The other says.

"The names aren't in any books." One says.

"That information somehow got lost." The other says.

"But we talked it through with Charly, Bill, Mum and Dad and as usual," One says.

"Ignored Percy!" Both say together.

"And since Luna insisted that her baby has to be born where Harry is." One says.

"We found out two weeks ago," Neville says proudly and moves an arm around his wife.

"Because she wants Harry to be the godfather of her child." The other says once again ignoring Neville's comment.

"We thought we come along." They both say together.

"We also made that potion to keep our memories," One of them says again.

"Which is mainly why they came to us," The other explains.

"We might not be potions masters," One of them says.

"And loved to mess up Snape's classroom," Both cheerfully say together.

"But we do know how to brew." One of them says again and by now Harry forces his grin down seeing Salazar's glare and wonders how much longer he can keep it in.

"We have to find a job for them!" Ron suddenly cheers. "I mean they are the best beaters I know, we could get that team running I'm sure they'd keep Slytherin over there safe from bad, bad bludgers while he hovers in a corner and with Godric and Mortimer playing chaser and me as keeper as well as Harry here as seeker we'd beat the winning house team for sure!"

"Playing again?" Both twins say. "We're in."

After that they evilly glare at Salazar, "Salazar Slytherin is scared of Bludgers eh?" One says.

"Better remember that." The other grins.

"We have to research pranks that include them." They say together.

"Pick on him and Harry will rip you to shreds," Ron warns.

"Why?" Both asks confused.

"Harry and Salazar are best friends," Ron grumbles. "They are thick as thieves and trust me, pick on him and you have Harry against you."

Both twins look at one another for a while before they sigh, "What a pity."

"You actually listen?" Ron asks shocked.

"It's Harry." Both shrug. "We owe him one. More than one actually."

"Why?" Harry asks.

"You sponsored our first shop." One says.

"Without you, we'd have nothing." The other says.

Hermione just sighs and says "I think Introductions are in order." After that, she points towards the teachers and says their full name before doing the same with Neville and Luna before she moves to the twins. "And I have no Idea who of them is who, no one ever does, but their names are Fred and Gorge Weasley but you might as well call them chaos and destruction."

"Hermione." One says.

"We never knew you could be so kind." The other says.

"We are so happy you appreciate us." They say together.

"Appreciate?" She says, "I'm a teacher here, I fear you!"

"Aw Hermione." Both swoon, "You are too kind."

"That bad?" Godric grins towards Ron.

"They are the biggest pranksters in history." Ron confirms, "Fear the worst and it will only be half as bad as reality."

"Oh." Hermione suddenly says, "You were talking about possibly hiring a new Herbology teacher and have Helga take over for Julia right?" Hermione asks suddenly, "Neville here was great at that. I'm sure he would be perfect."

"Neville." Ron says, "You fly don't you?"

"You do remember our first flying class don't you?" Neville asks.

"That's a no." Ron sighs after Godric's questioning look.

"I broke my arm," Neville says. "Lost my remembrall too and someone wanted to bully me by hiding it in a tree or somewhere high but you know, Harry was around and he hates Bullies. He tried to get it back and when the other boy wanted to throw it against a wall he flew after it and nearly crashed but he did catch it and save it and got down in one piece. Or so I was told."

"It was awesome," Ron confirms nodding.

Harry grins and suddenly says, "He was blond wasn't he? That brat that threw that ball."

"You remember?" Hermione asks with a bit of worry in her eyes. Malfoy might not be the direct cause for many of his worst memories but he did have to do with Dumbledore's death and the older Malfoy was there when Sirius died. She just hopes this doesn't trigger anything bad. At least Salazar had questioned her thoroughly enough to probably fear the same. The man must be an expert on Harry's past considering that he had grilled Ron after their talk to find out everything directly that she only knew from their explanations like what happened in that chamber. By now Salazar knows everything they know. Which is also the reason he currently glares like he is about to behead someone.

"Yeah," Harry says, "And this strict woman came out of the castle and I thought I'd get kicked out and she told me to follow her but instead of getting kicked out she introduced me to Wood the team captain and I became seeker right?"

"Right." Fred and Gorge say. "We were in the team too and you were the best seeker ever."

"Which is why we have to get a team going." Ron whines.

"But we don't have any jobs for Fred and Gorge and in case you forgot, they want to open a shop instead of working as teachers." Hermione points out. "Apart from the fact that I shudder at the thought of what they might teach."

Both twins just grin evilly while Helga suddenly says looking at the twins, "Would one of you like to play in my stead? If the other does for Rowena then we founders would all be represented in the team. Even if Salazar only hovers in a corner."

Salazar grumbles a little and Harry just looks at him beggingly. "Please, for me?"

"I said I would if you find someone right?" Salazar grumbles, "But I don't intend to just hover, you better teach me enough to at least be able to fake some talent."

Harry just grins and hugs him. "Don't worry, we'll get it done. But I have a feeling that while I'm good at flying, Ron should teach you this. He actually learned, I just fly."

"He has a point," Hermione sighs, "You can be too good at some things to teach it."

"How is that?" Salazar asks. "You can never be too good."

"Not for yourself," Hermione explains. "But since he never actually learned anything about flying, he wouldn't know what to look out for as a beginner. He has no idea what you'd need to learn first because he just knew everything from the start. Apart from that, he might have been around during team practice and he was even captain and training his team for a bit but Ron had to help him there too because he doesn't know much about the other positions and you already know his talents in chess, this isn't so different. He'd have to have a strategy and as you know."

"He acts instead of thinking." Salazar sighs.

"Hey," Harry complains, "I am able to think."

"Really?" Both twins say tighter sounding shocked. Harry glowers at them a little and then they sigh, "Dragon fourth year, he had a plan there!"

"That's right." Hermione says sounding shocked, "I nearly forgot that. But then again, he didn't come up with that on his own."

"Sorry mate." One twin says with a shrug.

"You're on your own." The other says.

"But more importantly," Harry just rolls his eyes and wonders if they switch just to annoy others while the twins move to stand on one of Hermione's sides each.

"Did our brother finally man up?" One asks.

"And ask you to marry him?" The other wants to know.

"Or did your brain finally catch up?" One says.

"And you dumped the loser?" Both say together.

"Hey?" Ron complaints. "I'm your brother we should stick together."

"That would include Percy!" Both twins say outraged.

"Okay," Ron sighs, "That I understand but me?"

"You are too much fun to tease." One says.

"Why do you think we missed you so much?" The other nods in agreement.

"At least you do miss me," Ron grumbles "I wish you'd stop picking on me though."

"And what are we to do instead?" Both want to know.

"But to answer your question." Hermione interrupts to help Ron, "I most certainly didn't dump my fiancé."

"Poor girl." Both twins sigh. "And what about our youngest honorary brother?" And now they move towards Harry and one dares to push himself between Harry and Salazar.

"Are you happily married?" One asks.

"Engaged?" The other asks.

"Dating?" Comes from Harry's other side.

"A father?" Comes from the other side.

"Having a tonne of affairs?" Both ask together.

"None of the above," Harry says. "I'm single with no illicit affairs and hence no kids. But I am happy!"

"How boring." Both sigh melodramatically.

"Don't worry." One says.

"We'll find you a nice one." The other says.

Hermione grins seeing Salazar's glare and sees that both twins eye him for a moment and grin as well and she already assumes that they will try to annoy the hell out of him by suggesting someone else to Harry just to bother the other wizard. And as if to prove their point they even say together, "Preferably someone who loves to fly and is a great Quidditch player."

"I hope you two barnacles already have accommodations because while I might not have a problem to let a possible teacher for the coming year stay here already nor would I mind his wife joining him as long as he works here, I don't see any reasons to let two annoying pranksters into our castle," Salazar growls.

"Guess we did it, brother." One twin grins.

"We pissed of Salazar Slytherin." The other grins.

"But don't worry," The first says.

"We made plenty of money in our time with a joke shop." The other says.

"And we can buy a house in no time." Both say together.

"And what will you do until you have it?" Hermione asks slightly worried about her soon to be brothers-in-law.

"Camping!" Both brothers say excitedly.

"I guess you brought everything for that?" Ron asks.

"Of course." Both say again and Neville just looks at Salazar.

"I'm glad if we can really stay here though. I feel safer when I'm not around those two since they use whoever they can get their hands on to test their experiments on."

"You did look funny with green spots in your hair." Luna smiles at her husband.

"As I said," Neville says, "Thank you for saving me."

Harry just grins a little before saying, "We should get the kids in order and dinner started though. It's getting late and they are probably still wondering about the fireworks and those four."

"Sure." Salazar says, "But those two leave. Now!"

Hermione just grins and says, "Write us when you have that shop up and running."

"Only if you tell your students to come and check it out!" The twins say.

"Over my dead body," Ron says.

"We can arrange that." The twins grin.

Harry looks worried but Luna just smiles at him and says, "They are kidding. They wouldn't do anything to harm anyone. They are funny. Death is not."

"Smart girl." The twins say and both give her a hug, "See ya and annoy our brother for us!"

Luna just waves at them before both summon a broom and get into the air saying, "And write us when you need us to represent some Prof in a game. We're totally in!"

Salazar is just glad to see the last of them and Godric get's Neville set in a room to make sure that he and Luna have a place to sleep especially since Luna is pregnant and then explains during dinner who the two new arrivals that stay are and just hopes no one will ask about the twins to avoid the students buy countless of pranks before the next year starts.

Later that night Salazar finds out that he was right to worry that the new arrivals and their talk about their family and Malfoy have triggered something. Harry wakes up again during the night and once again has tears run down his face. This time he stays in his room to avoid that blasted snake tell Salazar anything. He even tries to muffle his sobs with his cushion. To Salazar's luck, however, the Snake painting not only reports everything to him, but it also has a very good hearing. And since Salazar knows the password to Harry's quarters he just walks in. Harry is still trying to muffle his sobs when Salazar's hand touches his shoulder and he sits down on the bed.

Harry looks up surprised to see anyone but then just throws himself into his arms and holds on to him crying. Like last time Salazar just holds him until his tears calm down and once he quiets down Salazar gently asks, "What did you dream about?"

At first, Harry just buries deeper into his chest and Salazar assumes that it must be worse than last time and just holds him tighter for a moment and gives him some time to maybe change his mind and start talking. When it doesn't look likely he says, "Please Harry, I just want to help you and talking might help, it did last time, didn't it?"

It is quiet again for a moment but eventually, Harry tells him about his dream. It started with a Giant and Umbridge and went through everything that happened at the ministry that night, including Sirius' death, and didn't end until after he was back with his so-called family.

The only good thing that Salazar hears in that story is Luna since apparently, she had comforted Harry a bit in her own quirky way after Sirius had died. Salazar just listens until the very end of it and once again holds him while the sobs that start again during his talking subside again. He also rubs his back again in a circling motion and eventually shifts them both into a lying position in Harry's bed and gently holds him and once Harry's tears slow again he says, "I know it hurts now Harry, but like last time, it's just a long forgotten memory. Not much more than the nightmare it was. It's over and everyone is safe. No one can hurt your friends here. Neville and Luna are even here now. They are safe, just like you are."

It is quiet and Harry looks thoughtful while Salazar lazily moves his hands over his back to calm him further he wonders what else could bother the other man since something clearly still does. And Salazar has the feeling that it isn't just the loss of his godfather. "You know it wasn't your fault right? You wouldn't want Sirius to blame himself were the roles reserved and that it means you shouldn't either right?"

"He came because of me." Harry mumbles.

"He wasn't the only one." Salazar says, "And even though he came for you and your friends, you had a very good reason to go. You were worried because you are a caring person and wanted to protect him and there is nothing you could be blamed for. You were tricked, so what? You were 15 years and that man that tricked you was not only older but also tricked many people before you. No one can hold it against you. And you wouldn't if your roles had been reversed, would you? You'd still love your godfather."

Salazar notices the frown increase when he says that Harry would still love him and tries to go over everything Harry has told him about the other man rather than what he knows from Ron and Hermione since their perspective might be different. He remembers that Harry mentioned, that Sirius wanted to take him in and now he was once again forced back to the family that doesn't love him. "We all love you, Harry, you know that right?" Harry just nods wordlessly. "Harry, please, tell me what troubles you. I see that there is something else. What is it?" Harry just moves his face to hide it in the crock of Salazar's neck. "Tell me, Harry, please." Salazar just whispers into his ear.

"He called me James," Harry admits, he had left out that part. "When we both duelled Malfoy, he called me James, when I had thrown that spell he said 'good one, James.' Not Harry. James. Even then, even in my memory, it made me pause and wonder. I think I was just a replacement for him."

Salazar sighs and moves to lie Harry down and hover above Harry a little and holds one hand on his cheek to make the other look at him before he says, "He would have to be incredibly dumb not to care for you the way you are. And everyone has a slip of the tongue every now and then especially when in the middle of a duel where his main focus is elsewhere and maybe at that moment he was reminded of your father and the good old times but that does in no way mean that he didn't love you the way you are with all the differences you have. I don't know if he'd ever been so close to you otherwise, because he wanted to be close to you for his friend's sake just like you will be close to Luna's child eventually just because it's your friends child but that doesn't mean you won't love the child or worse try to use it to replace Luna or Neville should something happen to them. And as I said, this Sirius would have to be incredibly stupid not to see how wonderful you are."

"My family didn't love me." Harry mumbles.

"Like I said," Salazar grins "Incredibly stupid."

Harry grins a little and looks up at the other man with a teary smile on his face. "How do you do it, make me always feel better?"

Salazar just shrugs "Don't know. But there is something else we have to make clear here, how do you think I would feel had the snake not told me that you were crying and I find out in a few weeks time that you remember something and I weren't there to comfort you. I would feel incredibly guilty that's how I would have felt and you just let that happen by not telling me that you need me. Now promise me that you won't selfishly try to pull through something like this alone ever again."

Harry chuckles and asks, "Are you seriously trying to guilt trip me into bothering you in the middle of the night when I'm sad about something?"

"Depends on." Salazar grins, "Is it working?"

Harry chuckles again still with tears in his eyes and then says. "Fine, but on one condition."

"What condition?" Salazar asks.

"That you'll stay and hold me tonight," Harry whispers looking beggingly and Salazar just moves both arms around the younger and holds him close against himself again and whispers into his ear "Always!"

Harry cuddles closer into his embrace again and Salazar starts to move his hands through his hair and after a while, he gives a kiss to his forehead and Harry looks at his face again, this time much closer to him. They look at each other for a while and after a moment Harry moves even closer and their lips meet for a short moment and then he cuddles against him again and sighs deeply and whispers, "Thank you, for everything."

Salazar still holds him and moves his hand through his friend's hair wondering if he's still only a friend or if maybe, he could be more now. He hardly dares to hope though and it takes some time before he finally falls asleep.

When Salazar finally wakes up after a few hours of sleep he sees Harry lean over him and watch him. "Morning." Salazar mumbles.

"Morning." Harry grins at him and leans down to give him another kiss and smiles shyly at him afterwards only to feel Salazar's arms around him again and pull him down to him for more morning kisses.

* * *

**Authors Note:** They kissed! And thanks to Gambito and daithi4377 for the reviews.

And again, they kissed! Who else is happy about that? Me myself and I agree that we are happy about it :P Does that make me sound crazy? Well, now we have Luna and Neville there too and Salazar has even more reason to be angry about stupid time travellers that only think about themselves though Luna certainly was more thinking about the best godparent for her child and what mother doesn't put their child first especially when she is certain that Harry will be fine either way because he wrote he was. So Luna clearly has no reason to worry, right? Well, despite all those visitors, still no Ted, guess he didn't make it into the story but will Harry at least remember him? Will he remember that Voldemort was the heir of Slytherin? Will that put a damper to their just starting relationship or will Salazar still get his Harry to marry him eventually?


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer, summery and warning: See chapter one!**

**What happened so far:** After defeating Voldemort Harry finds out that Ginny is dead. In shock, he uses a spell gives him a new start, minus the memories. Right after arriving in another time without memories he stumbles into a village where they are about to burn two children. Furiously Harry fights the whole village alone only to find unexpected help. They all escape though by then Harry is wounded and unconscious. As usual, he doesn't let such small things stop him for long and starts to get to know his new companions, including a grumpy Salazar Slytherin who after shipping of the kids to a new family invites Harry to become a defence Professor in his new school. There Harry meets Godric and Helga and is promptly brought to the hospital wing! In the meantime, Ron and Hermione followed him to ensure he was safe and not alone in a strange place. They can protect their memories and are much better prepared and now Salazar worries what their arrival might do to Harry's memories! Especially after just a few weeks after their arrival, a major memory returns to Harry. Luckily though the memory only brought them closer, the same was for the arrival of even more people from the future that reminded him of another negative memory. One that caused him to doubt that he was ever loved. By the end of that they finally kissed for the first time. How will their relationship continue now?

* * *

** New life, new time**

**Chapter eight**

After two years in the past, Harry's memories are still spotty at best. Still, a few good memories came back like one of the meetings of the DA and Sirius offering him to stay with him and Luna comforting him after Sirius death. That also being part of one of the bad memories he has again. A few of his so-called family, Dolores Umbridge's detention and the deaths of Cedric and Sirius as well as the fights that were part of it. He actually remembers everything of the tournament but not everything in between. In his dream, it had been one challenge after the next. He also remembers Neville seeing Bellatrix Lestrange and in his memory knew what she had done and knows it now due to that. He also knows that blasted Prophecy that is partly to blame for his mess of a life. That and Voldemort.

He isn't sure if he wants the rest back. Sometimes he thinks there must be more good memories that he'd probably be glad about but looking at what he's got so far, more bad memories than good memories, makes him fear that there might be much more bad to come.

But his life he lives now in the past is something he can't regret. He has a part of his old life, being Ron and Hermione who followed him and now even more of his old friends even though he is just about getting to know Neville, Luna, Fred and Gorge who only recently came after them. On top of that, he has Salazar Slytherin. He never asked if he had someone as close to him in his old life but is sure that if he had someone like him in his time, that person would have followed him too because Sal most certainly would so he doubts it very much.

They used to be just friends for most of the time they know each other but are dating as Hermione and Ron call it or courting as his friends from the past call it. Harry doesn't really care what it's called as long as he can be in Salazar's arms at least on occasion and gets to kiss him. He sometimes would love to do more than kissing but due to his father, Salazar had sworn himself to never take anyone's innocence unless he is wedded. And since Hermione and Ron apparently are sure that Harry is still a virgin and Harry has no memories to prove otherwise, not even the feeling of familiarity when in Salazar's arms, he's stuck with the waiting game. He had suggested to just get married already but Salazar refused to marry him just to screw him either and wants to wait to give Harry time to get used to their new relationship and possibly decide he doesn't like it. Something Harry is reasonably sure won't happen because he very much likes it.

The second year as a teacher has ended a few weeks ago and the founders are once again travelling to see if they meet any magical children that don't know about their school. Unlike the previous summer, Harry has decided to join Salazar. He's also training him a bit in flying on a broom while they are at it since Salazar might have been able to convince Ron to wait with their students against teachers Quidditch game until next year to tell the children at the start that the winning Quidditch team gets to represent the whole school against the teachers at the end of the year. It also will give Salazar some time to improve his flying. Not that he's incapable. He would let someone else represent him like Helga and Rowena if he were. But while he can fly, he doesn't like it and such hardly did fly on a broom and isn't as used to it or as nimble on a broom as Harry or Ron. On top of that, he wants to fly with Harry. He loves to watch him fly with Ron already because he always looks so happy in the air, but he had been jealous on more than one occasion.

The strange thing was that Luna had given them a letter saying to open it after it happens and when Harry had asked what she meant she replied that he'll know when it happened. They still have no idea what it is though and are reasonably sure that they are going to bring it back unread.

They are close to the village where Salazar and Harry meet and after not having been there for two years and only that one day they have decided to see if there is anyone else around who is magical. Harry will stay in the forest and watch from a distance to see a warning signal should Salazar need back up instead of joining right away. After having had that much attention from the guards the last time they were here Salazar rather not risks Harry walking right into the village.

Harry is waiting close to the place he had arrived due to that. The place of the very first memory he now has. The others from his past life came later making him feel like this place is where his life started and those memories from before are just nightmares. Especially since most bad ones came during the nights. Harry sits there at the edge and looks at the village when he hears a strange sound and light comes from behind him. He turns quickly wand in hand and sees a little boy stumble. He sits up and looks around with a phial in his little hand. "Unca Harry?" The child asks seeing Harry and looks as surprised as Harry feels.

The boy's hair is pitch black and wild like Harry's. His eyes look the same as well and to be honest, he looks like a younger version of himself and Harry can't do anything but stare at him while the boy starts to grin, "Unca Harry! Found you!"

"Yeah." Harry finally says, "Guess you did."

"Nana told bout you." The boy says in his childish speech and was hardly understandable. He can't be more than maybe three. If at all. "Nana go daddy an mummy. I go Nana Moll. Nana Moll many baby an I want Unca Harry. Lun go Unca Harry an Lun got stinky." Here he holds up his empty little phial. "I saw Lun go Unca Harry. Nana Moll sleepy I go Unca Harry. Tada!"

Harry stares at the boy who stands there proudly holding out his arms like he did something really great. "Luna," Harry mumbles that being nearly the only thing he gets apart from the fact that apparently this boy knew him from stories and just sneaked off through time and this Nana Moll is most likely freaking out right about now, or rather will be the second she sees this boy missing in her time. "Okay. Yeah, I'm Harry. And you know what, I'm waiting here for a friend and when he's here I can go with you to Luna."

"No Lun." The boy says sounding upset. "Unca Harry. I want Unca Harry."

"Okay, you want to live with me." Harry says trying to pacify the child, "But you see I'm living at the same place as Luna and Neville live. You know Neville right?"

"Yes, Nev smoochy Lun." The boy says nodding proudly that he knows it.

"Yeah and we all life at Hogwarts and teach there. Well, Luna doesn't teach but Neville does and as his wife, she is there too." Harry explains. "Do you know Hogwarts."

"Daddy an Mummy school." The boy nods, "Unca Harry school too. Unca Harry go school past. Me too past." And again he sounds mighty proud of himself and grins like the cat that got the cannery.

Another sound, again behind Harry makes him turn and move to cover the boy behind him wand in hand. He lets out a relieved breath when he sees Salazar. "Hey, Hermione and Ron told you about my past life right?"

"Yeah, why?" Salazar asks frowning. "Did you remember anything else."

"Nope." Harry frowns, "But we got another visitor." And he steps to the side, "The little one here is from my time and I have yet to figure out how or why he got here. Well, I partly know how, if I understood him correctly."

"Hi." The boy says and looks at Salazar before turning to Harry, "Unca fwiend?"

"Yes," Harry replies, "That is my friend. His name is Salazar."

"Sala?" The boy says shortening the tricky name. "Snakey man?"

"Yeah, he likes snakes," Harry says grinning.

"He looks like you." Salazar frowns. Hermione and Ron had never mentioned that Harry could possibly have fathered a child. They even assumed he is a virgin or at least claimed him to be one. "And who would you be, young man?" Salazar asks trying not to sound too angry.

"Teddy." The boy grins.

The angry glare on Salazar's face disappears in an instant. "Harry's godchild right?"

The boy just nods while Harry thinks 'Maybe I should question them. It would have been nice to know that I had a godchild.'

"Shouldn't you be with your grandmother?" Salazar questions.

"Nana go Daddy an Mummy." The boy says, "Nana Moll nice but baby an baby an baby an I want Unca Harry."

"I see." Salazar says, "Your grandmother died and you were supposed to stay with Molly, the mother of the twins right?" The boy nods again.

"No Twins no more." The boy says sadly, "Twins funny. Twins go Unca Harry."

"Ah and so you decided you come after them?" Salazar asks and the boy nods looking mighty proud of himself again, "And where did you get that potion that protected your memories?"

"Lun too much." The boy grins holding up the empty phial.

"I see." The older man says. "Would you like to go to Luna and Neville or come camping with us. We are going on a little trip and you could spend some time with Harry."

"Unca Harry." The boy says happily clapping in his little hands.

"We have to find a way to let Molly know," Harry says.

"We will but that has time since she won't miss him for a long time." Salazar calms him. "Get to know him a little."

"Is he related to me?" Harry asks Salazar after they all apparated to a clearing a little further into the forest just to have a safe distance between Harry and that village. And to distract the boy he transfigures some things into toys.

"His mother was a metamorphmagus," Salazar replies. "He probably saw pictures of you and was excited to see you. At his age he's still learning to control it I presume."

"I see. And I assume I knew them?" Harry asks quietly not wanting the boy to get that he has no idea who he is and is just glad that Ted is distracted with the plush dragon he transfigured for him from a stone.

"More or less." Salazar says, "Not as well as the four that came after you, but Remus, Ted's dad, was a good friend of Sirius and your dad. He was the last one left from their group of friends when Ted was born and choose you as the only other child from the next generation as his son's godfather. Nymphadora, his mother didn't have siblings either and agreed that you would be a great godfather she knew you a little from the fighting against Voldemort, but not nearly as well."

"They died in the war didn't they?" Harry asks sadly.

"Yes," Salazar replies.

"And I just left Teddy." Harry frowns.

"You weren't yourself that day." Salazar replies, "You were in shock and badly in shock. On top of that was he with his grandmother at the time. A woman that according to Ron and Hermione was fit and healthy and all alone having already lost her husband and now her only child and son-in-law. She would have wanted the boy anyway and you wouldn't have taken it from her to raise her grandchild. You didn't just leave a child who had no one Harry since there were also many friends of the family and as you heard he already had another place he could stay at."

"But he didn't like it there," Harry says. "He ran away. He ran away through time and what would have happened if I hadn't just been there."

"Something you couldn't have predicted even if you had not been too much in shock and actually thought about your decision to come here. Harry, you were meant to come you wrote that to yourself did you not?" Salazar points out, "And now open the bloody letter, I bet Luna knew this would happen and I believe this is a pretty big thing to happen."

"Right, I had forgotten about it when I saw Ted," Harry says and gets out the letter from his travelling bag and opens it.

*Hi Harry,

Say hi to Teddy. And don't worry about Molly. Ted's grandmother was still fine when we left but when Neville and I decided that we wanted to come after you, we had to find a different way because we didn't have the book that Hermione took with her. But just on that day I got a parcel and guess what was inside, right, that book. Just that the potion and the spell were translated and sticking on the right page. We got it send to us from Gringotts and found out that it was inherited to us by Hermione Weasley but it wasn't to be sent to us until that day. That way we also knew that we were supposed to come and I since there was a letter for Hermione and Ron on the translation for you, I checked the back of my translation I was alone when I did and told to make a bit more potion, or get the twins to make too much, and leave it where Ted would be able to find it because his grandmother would die soon and he would feel left out with all the grandkids Percy, Charly and Bill gave Molly already.  
I'm sure she would do anything for the boy and never be like your Uncle and Aunt where but if the boy wants to come to you I saw no reason to stop it and made sure that he'd be there when we come to you, to say goodbye to us and I placed the extra phial low enough into a cupboard when he saw it and I hoped someone would also leave the runes we had to remake on the ground in my home, the one I inherited from my father who had died a week before we left but he had been sick so don't feel sorry, I'm glad he isn't in any pain anymore and I'm happy here with you.  
Anyway, when I knew that Ted would follow us and had also read that he would be found right away by no one else than you when you go with Salazar to find magical kids I saw no harm in him doing it and to help him along but I did give Molly a letter as I did for you and with the instruction to open it when Ted comes to life with her and that it was information from the past. She knew that he would try to sneak out and were too and that since it happened it would happen and she shouldn't blame herself or worry about him since we all know that you'd be the best person to mind him anyway and that he would be with you had you been in their time. I'm sure she pretended to be asleep and already knows that he is gone and she also knows that you'd find him when he arrives. It is a strange coincidence but sometimes we have to have a little luck right?  
I'm looking forward to seeing you all when you get back.  
Bye Luna  
And Harry, don't forget to say hi to him for me and welcome him in our new time.*

Harry just sighs and Salazar grumbles, "She could have warned us."

"Does it really matter." Harry says, "He is safe." After that Harry looks at the boy and says, "Teddy, I have a letter from Luna and she wants me to say Hi to you from her and welcome you in our new time for her too."

The boy just smiles and walks closer to Harry for a cuddle on his lap while still playing with his new dragon.

"We'll have to get some new clothes for him." Salazar sighs.

Harry smiles nervously at the older man and asks, "You don't mind too much, do you? I mean, that I'm going to raise a child now?"

"Not you." Salazar sighs, "We will. Or did you really think I would leave you alone now?"

Harry just smiles and leans closer to him to give him a short kiss. "Really Harry," Salazar blushes more than Harry has ever seen so far, "Such indecent behaviour in front of a child?"

"Considering that Teddy mentioned smooching and Luna when I asked if he knew Neville I'd say this is not the first bit of indecent behaviour he is forced to witnessed." Harry grins and gives him another a little kiss.

"Unca Harry smoochy snakey!" The boy suddenly giggles. "Unca baby snakey Sala?"

Harry just chuckles a the strange wording of the little boy and says. "He and I aren't even married," Harry explains. "But he'll help me look after you and who knows, maybe there will be a way to find you a sibling someday. But from now on, even if I'm not really your daddy, you are still my oldest child okay?"

"Yeah." The boy cheers before he grows silent all of a sudden and looks at Salazar asking, "Teddy snakey Sala baby too?"

While Harry chuckles at Salazar's new nickname. Salazar just sighs resigned and says, "Yes, you are my child too. And I will teach you a lot of things while you grow up, including to pronounce Salazar."

"Hopefully not before we get back." Harry laughs, "The others will be sad to miss out on this fun."

As it turns out, Teddy is a smart boy and starts to help fishing by figging for worms as well as helping Salazar search for mushrooms, berries and firewood in the forest or help Harry cook their dinner from the fresh things they find and their brought provision. He's especially proud when he's allowed to help Salazar hunt by holding his bow while searching for wild animals. They even bring home a hare and Teddy was very pleased with himself to have helped with dinner so much.

And even though Salazar tries to teach him his name, mostly by teaching him other words that sound similar to make sure the boy won't get frustrated by his lack of success with that one word, Teddy still calls him Unka Harry's snakey Sala. A few days before they return Salazar even tries to get the boy to just call him Sal but apparently he can't since that is what Harry calls him already.

The best part, however, is when they get back. Hermione, Ron and Neville are shocked while Luna just says, "Hi Teddy, I missed you so much and I'm so happy you found your Uncle Harry. Will he be your new daddy now?"

"Yeah." The boy says cheerfully before he adds, "If Unca Harry daddy, Unca Harry snakey Sala mummy?"

And one thing is sure, no matter how many spells or potions, Harry will never forget the look on Salazar's face!

* * *

**Authors Note:** Salazar just became a mother. I wonder if he'll try to obliviate everyone? But the good news, Teddy came! I love little Teddy and I know it is a stretch to think that anyone would let him go alone but I rather pictured Molly having forgotten about the letter for now and finding it after Ted is gone and that she really is freaking out in between while Luna is her usual calm and certain self that just think if Ted is supposed to come after he is supposed to come after and that is that! But I think if there are any more coming I might as well make it collective for all the Weasley's to migrate to the past...but I think that would be too much considering that some at least have friends there that they want to keep more than start Zonko's or something along those lines. But will that too bring some memories and how will it go with raising a child in school? Will Salazar get along with it or lose his patience when the boy continues to call him mummy? And we still don't know how Harry will react to Voldemort being the heir of Slytherin! Or will that memory never return?


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer, summery and warning: See chapter one!**

**What happened so far:** After defeating Voldemort Harry finds out that Ginny is dead. In shock, he uses a spell gives him a new start, minus the memories. Right after arriving in another time without memories he stumbles into a village where they are about to burn two children. Furiously Harry fights the whole village alone only to find unexpected help. They all escape though by then Harry is wounded and unconscious. As usual, he doesn't let such small things stop him for long and starts to get to know his new companions, including a grumpy Salazar Slytherin who after shipping of the kids to a new family invites Harry to become a defence Professor in his new school. There Harry meets Godric and Helga and is promptly brought to the hospital wing! In the meantime, Ron and Hermione followed him to ensure he was safe and not alone in a strange place. They can protect their memories and are much better prepared and now Salazar worries what their arrival might do to Harry's memories! Especially after just a few weeks after their arrival, a major memory returns to Harry. Luckily though the memory only brought them closer, the same was for the arrival of even more people from the future that reminded him of another negative memory. One that caused him to doubt that he was ever loved. By the end of that they finally kissed and got together and soon after became the proud parents of Teddy who went through time. Lets see how they cope with the cute boy when he's a little older!

* * *

**New life, new time.**

**Chapter nine.**

It's been five years since Teddy came to live with him. Nothing much has changed apart from the fact that Harry had to get used to mind a child. During his classes, Luna usually took care of the child since she was around anyway and didn't have any classes to teach. The others were all helping when Luna's baby had just been born to help with Teddy and the infant for a few days.

By now Teddy is nearly eight years old and running around most of the day playing with students or reading in the library. Ron also flies with him on occasion since he doesn't have as many classes and the Quidditch teams can only practise before or after classes when Harry has time for the little one.

Salazar is also still helping a lot and he's the one who taught Teddy to swim, read, write as well as counting and math. Salazar also already teaches Ted fundamental Herbology and Potions and claims him to be very talented. Teddy loves to learn something with Salazar or to just spend some time with him. And even though he isn't as cuddly as Harry or as funny as Godric or Ron, never mind the twins. He's nice in his own way and always has the best presents for him. Not necessary the most expensive ones but always exactly what Teddy wanted.

He was surprised at first that Salazar and Harry had different rooms and even more when he noticed that they are rarely seen kissing and he never noticed Salazar staying a night with Harry or the other way around. Though he would have preferred Salazar to stay with Harry since Ted has his room with Harry. But by now he wouldn't mind the other way around. This way he wonders if they are still dating or not? He isn't even sure anymore why he thought they are at first, he has hardly any memories of his time in the future or how he got here, he was too young to remember much. A bit here or there but not enough to know what was going on back then. But still, everyone seems to think that they are together and Salazar spends much more time with him than anyone else, apart from Harry, and Teddy has yet to see Salazar with anyone else than Harry, Teddy or some students. Well, he is occasionally with Godric, Helga and Rowena in a discussion or with another teacher but that doesn't count since it always seems work related and isn't nearly as often or long.

Teddy is currently with Salazar in Harry's living room while Harry still has one more class. They are reading a book together and switch who reads and listens and Salazar praises Teddy for reading so well already. When they finish the book Teddy looks at Salazar and asks, "Do you love Uncle Harry?"

"Of course I do." Salazar replies, "I love him very much."

"Why do you never kiss him?" Teddy asks. "Ron and Hermione kiss all the time when I'm there and Neville and Luna do too. You and Harry never kiss."

Salazar blushes a little, "That is because all those you just mentioned come from another time, the same one you and Harry came from. They were raised according to the customs of that time. I wasn't and it isn't considered very proper to kiss anyone where others see. Because of that they also keep it down in front of everyone who isn't from their time but even though you do grow up here you are one of them. Just like Harry."

"But you love him and he loves you?" Teddy asks.

"I believe he does," Salazar replies. "At least he never gave me any reason to doubt it."

"And why don't you live together and get married already?" Teddy questions.

"Because I don't want to push him," Salazar explains.

Teddy just looks at him like he's crazy and then sighs and says, "You know I asked Luna recently why you two aren't married and she told me that she isn't sure why you never asked but that if you won't ask soon Harry is bound to do it and that the only reason he hasn't already asked you is that since it's usually the man who asks a woman in a man-woman relationship, the man that gets asked is considered the mummy in a man-man relationship too. Which means you better ask him soon or I swear I'll start calling you mummy!"

"Not again," Salazar grumbles but smiles. "I swear I'll ask him real soon but don't call me that again."

"Again?" Teddy asks confused.

"Never mind just, don't call me that." Salazar orders.

"I give you a week." Teddy grins happily.

"Pushy little brat," Salazar says and starts tickling the little boy.

Both are still rolling around the ground when Harry walks in. In the past five years, he only had two more memories that came back to him during nightmares. Both were about Teddy's father. The first how that man had taught Harry the Patronus charm. And the second how Harry met Sirius and what happened that day from when Sirius as a dog pulled Ron towards the whipping willow and the secret passageway beneath until Harry had saved Sirius with his first little time travel.

Harry still has no memories of the boys mother and only knows her name and her ability since by now even Teddy knows that everyone is trying to keep Harry from remembering too much to keep the bad memories away and Ron, Hermione and the other time travellers took it upon themselves to tell the child about his parents.

"You two are mean." Harry jokes when he sees the two laugh on the ground. "I'm working hard to teach silly little kids the Patronus charm and you two are rolling around and have fun without me."

"Your fault." Teddy grins up at one of his two father figures because even though out of those two Harry would rather be the mother figure, he isn't really feminine. A mother hen, yes, without a doubt, but feminine, no way. "You could have kicked them out of your classroom and skip class."

"That is a good idea in general but there is a little trouble with that." Harry says, "One of my bosses is here and might kick me out."

"You could give him a kiss and I'm sure he'd quickly forget that you were supposed to work instead of kissing him," Teddy suggests and Salazar just turns bright red. "Look I made him go red."

"You shouldn't talk about kissing in front of him." Harry grins, "He's a little shy."

"He said it's not proper to kiss where others see and that Ron and Hermione and Neville and Luna don't care about me or you being there because in the time we come from it's different," Teddy says.

"That's true," Harry replies. "Or have you ever seen Godric kiss his girlfriend."

"Uncle God has a girlfriend?" Teddy asks shocked. "I didn't even know."

"Godric is courting Helga," Salazar explains. "He is even considering to marry her."

"Took him long enough." Harry points out and with a meaningful look adds, "They are courting for 3 years now and were looking at each other since I know them."

"I never noticed," Salazar says.

"You never looked." Harry grins and walks closer.

"Whatever." Salazar sighs, "I still have some homework papers to grade. I'll see you two at dinner right?"

"Sure," Harry says and watches Salazar leave.

"Why does he never stay over?" Teddy asks. "It wouldn't be kissing in front of me if he is in your room with you."

"He did once." Harry says, "But he left before you woke up and it was only because I had a bad dream about my past. He always stays with me when I remember something bad but that was only once since you came."

"What did you remember?" Ted asks.

"I remembered a day where my godfather nearly died. I had remembered his actual death a bit before you came from the future it is confusing to remember it out of concept and in the wrong order but still." Harry explains. "But it actually helps. It makes it less real on occasion and less painful than it was the first time around. But I also remembered something nice."

"What was that?" Ted wants to know.

"I remembered how your daddy taught me the Patronus charm," Harry says.

"You mean that light stag?" Teddy asks, "Daddy taught you that, really?"

"Yes." Harry laughs, "I'm sure Ron and Hermione or Neville and Luna mentioned that he was our teacher one year. And that year there were a few dementors around because someone had broken into the school, an assumed murderer. And because I already had many bad memories they affected me more than most and so I asked your dad to help me and he taught me that charm."

"Will you teach me that charm?" Teddy asks.

"When you are a little older." Harry promises, "But as soon as you have a wand, I will start teaching you, but be aware that even your daddy said that only very few manage a corporeal one and a bit of blue mist would already be very good especially when you are young. And I was 13 when he said that and you'll be 11 when you get your wand meaning you might need even longer to learn it. Don't get frustrated, I usually start teaching it to 16-year-olds and they need at least a few weeks to learn a bit of mist and many never manage a corporeal one."

"Okay," Teddy says happily. "But maybe I can get a corporal one when you start to teach it in my class."

"If you can I will let you show your classmates," Harry promises.

"Cool," Ted says and just hopes that Salazar will hurry up and ask Harry to marry him already. It doesn't seem normal to him that Harry and Salazar spend so little time alone with each other. He knows that Salazar often visits when he's about to go to bed but he's always gone when he looks into Harry's room during the night to see if he stayed. He just wants his Uncle Harry to be happy and is sure that Salazar makes him happy, but married he might make him even happier.

The week is nearly over and Ted starts to look threateningly towards Salazar so often that Harry already starts to look questioningly every time he notices but neither of his two guys has explained what is going on. Exactly a week later Salazar once again collects Ted from Luna to spend his free class with the child while Harry teaches his last class.

"You know I was tempted to call you mummy already," Ted growls as soon as they are alone. "And I will unless you get a move on and ask him before dinner tonight."

"In that case I'm safe but we two need to do something first." Salazar grins. "I thought you might like to help me pick a ring. I went to a few jewellers during the last week and have a selection of rings that I believe are all good but I can't choose which one to take and had some send here to pick one and then send the others back."

"And they just go along with that?" Ted asks.

"I'm rather wealthy and well known especially since the start of the school I'm making an even bigger name for myself in the wizarding community and such could get them to send me the best rings all spelt of course," Salazar says and takes the child to his own quarters to show the rings to him.

He has rings with different coloured stones, all of them spelt and even explains which one has what spells on them. Some of those have defence spells but Ted believes those unnecessary since Harry is already very good in defending himself but some also have spells to ward against nightmares or to help with depressions or calm in moments of shock. Ted prefers those since he does know that Harry left his time in such a moment and Salazar agrees that he might need those more.

In the end, Ted picks a silver band that is crafted to look like a snake who is also around and such holding the green emerald that is set into the ring. "I thought he used to be Gryffindor in his own time," Salazar asks knowing that Ted wants to be one because his parents were and Harry was in his time too even if he is supporting Slytherin now. He also doesn't want to be smothered by one of his house teachers.

"I know." Ted says, "But green matches his eyes and he is going to be a Slytherin isn't he? He has to have a ring to show that!"

Salazar just grins and hugs the boy before they both go to Harry's living room to decorate the room with roses and candles to give a nice atmosphere and also order dinner to be brought to their room for the occasion Ted asks if he should go to Ron and Hermione and Salazar tells him that he wouldn't have to. He may go if he doesn't want to be around for anything romantic that involves his father figure but that he is sure that Harry would want him involved in anything his son wants to be involved in. Ted still runs off for a sleepover but instead of with Ron and Hermione he goes to the Slytherin dorm and spends the evening with Maria. A young snake who always played with him since he's little saying that he's about the same age as her little brother who doesn't have magic and that she also wants to help Harry minding him because she claims that Harry had saved her life. He had never asked how but isn't surprised. Harry does have a people saving thing as everyone who knows Harry's past likes to point out. After playing with Maria he will go to Neville and Luna and spend the night with Harry's other godchild that lives in the castle. He had been jealous at first that he wasn't Harry's only godchild but while Harry is nice to that boy and playing with him and buying nice gifts, it's not the same as with Ted and he claims it's because Xeno, which is the name of Luna's boy, does have a father who is there for him and that since Ted's died he will do his best to fill the hole he left and that while he could never replace Remus, he will try to be everything for Ted that he needs.

When Harry gets back to his room he stares at the candles and roses and the already set table with two more candles and steaming food waiting for him. "Wow." He just breathes, "Where is Ted?"

"Maria." Salazar replies, "He bolted when he saw what I had planned. I'm not sure if he worried about interrupting anything or thought he might be in the way but I did offer that he eat with us and never suggested anything else but he asked and once I told him he could go he went to Mary and will go to Luna, Neville and Xeno later."

"Not surprising." Harry says and walks over to Salazar to give him a tender kiss, "This is really nice. And what made you do all this?"

"That is still a secret." Salazar grins and Harry starts to hope that he'll finally get asked to marry Salazar because if he won't before the end of the year, Harry had already decided that he will ask Salazar. He is sick of waiting.

Salazar has a hard time to get Harry to stop kissing and start eating but eventually, they sit down and eat and just talk about different things including Ted and their friends and even the last Quidditch house games and the training for the next students against teachers game. So far the teachers are undefeated. And while that certainly isn't Salazar's doing he did improve over the years and has thrown a few goals in the past or taken the ball from the opponents. And is at least as good as Godric and Mortimer who aren't the best players but at least acceptable. Ron, having a decent broom from his own time, has a mostly easy time to block all, or at least most attempts of his opponents to score and with Harry it doesn't even matter if the students do manage to get more past Ron than the other three get through, because Harry has yet to miss a snitch. And usually, the teachers game ends the fastest because no one ever spots it as quickly as Harry, who to keep it even, refuses to use his Firebolt in a game against the students and always uses a broom he has bought just for those games.

Both enjoy the dinner and after that retreat to the couch in front of the fire and Salazar cuddles with his companion and soon they kiss again until Salazar takes out the box with the ring and says, "Harry, my love, I've never been as happy as I was ever since I met you. I know I called you stubborn and annoying at first, and both sometimes still holds true, but I wouldn't change it for the world. I can't imagine losing you again and want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

"Finally." Harry just breathers before he grins and says, "Yes I'll marry you, I've been waiting for that question for ages."

"I admit I was about to wait for the last day of the school year before asking you but Ted and I talked last week about it because he had some questions and eventually Ted threatened to call me mummy unless I man up and ask you already," Salazar admits.

"Remind me to buy him the best broom on the market and let him use my Firebolt if he ever gets into a team." Harry grins, "He surely deserves it for this. And maybe we could finally get married this summer."

The next morning Ted runs to Harry when breakfast starts saying loud enough for everyone in the great hall to hear, "Did he finally ask or did he chicken out?"

Harry just laughs while Salazar groans. "I'm engaged so no, he didn't chicken out," Harry replies also loud enough for the whole school to start cheering for their Professors.

After that Harry leans over to Salazar and whispers, "Just so you know, I want enough kids to have our own Quidditch team."

"I assumed at as much." Salazar replies in a whisper, "And I'm looking forward to every one of them. As long as none of those ever call me mummy."

* * *

**Authors Note:** Thanks to daithi4377, Gambito, littlesprout and vjean1997 for the reviews. I was very happy to get some again today! Seems like I'm occasionally faster with my updates than you with finding the time to read it.

Now that they are getting married, will they get their personal Quidditch team? Will I write one memory after the other followed by cute comfort moments or will I find a better way to tie up the loose ends? Will anyone else come to the past, which would become repetitive I think, and what about the Basilisk, someone asked me in a review, what do you think? Did I forget about that? And what about the people in the future, will you find out how Molly copes with just three of seven kids left with her? And did Charly even stay close to the family or will he move back to Romania leaving her short another child that is close? Will Harry regret that he did that to Molly in his moment of weakness or never remember the closest he had to a mother after losing his real one?


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer, summery and warning: See chapter one!**

**What happened so far:** After defeating Voldemort Harry finds out that Ginny is dead. In shock, he uses a spell gives him a new start, minus the memories. Right after arriving in another time without memories he stumbles into a village where they are about to burn two children. Furiously Harry fights the whole village alone only to find unexpected help. They all escape though by then Harry is wounded and unconscious. As usual, he doesn't let such small things stop him for long and starts to get to know his new companions, including a grumpy Salazar Slytherin who after shipping of the kids to a new family invites Harry to become a defence Professor in his new school. There Harry meets Godric and Helga and is promptly brought to the hospital wing! In the meantime, Ron and Hermione followed him to ensure he was safe and not alone in a strange place. They can protect their memories and are much better prepared and now Salazar worries what their arrival might do to Harry's memories! Especially after just a few weeks after their arrival, a major memory returns to Harry. Luckily though the memory only brought them closer, the same was for the arrival of even more people from the future that reminded him of another negative memory. One that caused him to doubt that he was ever loved but also brought him and Salazar together. Soon after they adopted their first child who later got Salazar to finally propose to Harry by threatening the fully grown wizard. But then again, what did you expect of the on of a marauder who managed to travel through time all on his own at the age of three?

* * *

**New life new time**

**Epilogue**

Molly Weasley is cleaning the room that used to be Teddy's. She hadn't read Luna's letter until the day after Teddy left and is still terribly worried about the kid. What if something went wrong and things didn't work out the way they were supposed to. What if something had already changed the timeline and ensured a tiny change and Harry wasn't where Teddy would appear in the past. What if the poor boy would be all alone in a time where Witches and Wizards were hunted and killed if the muggles got their hands on one. Sure usually were Muggles but a childlike Teddy was more defenceless especially on his own and from a time where everything was different.

Sadly there wasn't anything she could do though, nothing but clean the room the boy had been given. Ron's old room. The one he used to share with Harry whenever he was there. Molly nearly cries missing her two boys so much. She was just as sad to have lost them as she was with Ginny and now even the twins had decided to leave but what could she do but smile and wish them the best? They were grown and the twins, in particular, couldn't be stopped anyway. And despite the Letter from Harry, she was worried about him. Harry so much like a son to her in the end. She had worried about him ever since that polite underweight little boy had been all alone in Kings Cross. And just like with Ted she worried that something had changed with every person that went to the past. even when it was just Harry, Time was such a fragile thing. the smallest thing could change everything. And what if the letter had been fake after all?

She is just finished with the room when Arthur calls up to her, "Molly, an owl just brought a letter for you!"

"Comming." She calls down and takes a deep breath and wiped away a tear that escaped her before she places a smile on her face. Percy and his wife still live with them and both are working while she watches their kids for them. Bill also lives close by and even Charly had moved back to England to support his mother and is currently working at the ministry, still with magical creatures but at least not with dragons so she didn't need to worry as much. She doesn't even fear that he'll move back anytime soon since just a week after moving to England he had started to date a coworker who loved magical beast in general and two years later they had married and she had stopped working shortly before their first child was born. They had recently asked if they could bring the girl over during the days so Charlie's wife could work again and Molly had happily agreed to it. She would do anything if it meant the family stayed firmly in England and within her reach. She really didn't want to lose anyone else.

Coming down the stairs she finds a very thick letter and looks surprised at the seal of Gringotts on it. Opening it she notices that the parchment is wrapped around a second letter. She reads the first one and is even more surprised.

'Miss Molly Weasley,  
this letter was entrusted with us by Harry James Slytherin neé Potter it was to be sent to your at the burrow on this day.  
Kind regards'

there was a barely legible signature from a goblin but Molly didn't care. Ron and Hermione had said that Harry had gotten close to Salazar and wondered how on earth they had gotten that close and if Ron and Hermione were watching her little Harry properly for that to happen. But she is unbelievably happy to have gotten a letter and just hopes that it will calm her a little. The letter inside is still very thick considering that the other was just one piece of parchment wrapped around it. Taking a deep breath she opens it and starts to read:

'Dearest Molly.  
I'm writing to you today to personally apologise for all the worries I caused you. Not just while I lived in my own time but also with leaving so suddenly. Ron Hermione, as well as the twins and even Neville and Luna, constantly tell me that you won't hate me for leaving and such dragging a big part of your family to the past with me. I truly hope that to be true because I could never forgive myself otherwise. I don't remember everything so I don't know if I ever told you, but in case I didn't let me tell you now that I always wished that you were my mother. I don't mean anything against my real mother. I love Lily and I know she loved me, after all, she gave her life for me. But I don't really remember Lily. You, on the other hand, I do remember. It's taken me years to remember about you again but by now I do remember that you told me how to get to the train before my first year at Hogwarts. I remember how you reacted when Ron and the twins got me out of my locked room where I was locked in for over a week at the time they busted me out. I remember how you welcomed me that day and how I felt more at home at the Burrow than I ever had at Privet drive. You can't imagine how much I envied Ron for his family and due to a large part, it was because of you. I mean your husband is great and I love him too but he can't beat Sirius. I do however remember how you fought Sirius to keep me out of the Order and out of the war as much as possible. At the time I didn't appreciate it because I wanted to know and to help but now, looking at my own children I do appreciate it much more and I'm unbelievably grateful that you were more a mother to me after my real one died than anyone else ever was. Especially my Aunt that usually told me that she wished I had died with my parents.  
I also write to give you back as much of your family as I can. I left a Vault for you at Gringotts it will be inherited by you and in it re portraits of all your children and grandchildren as well as myself and my children, simply because I wish so much to be a part of your family. Teddy is also there since he became my first so to speak. He kept the name Lupin at first until he married a witch and took her name to appease her father. He is a bit of a pureblood fanatic but his only child, a daughter is not. She was great. And since I started to tell you about Ted I think I'll continue. As Luna said she wrote you he came right to me and was mighty proud of having managed to do that. I, on the other hand, was shocked that there was suddenly a tiny boy that not only knew me but looked like me. I hadn't remembered him and had no memory. But Salazar was close by and Ron and Hermione had told him everything because he usually comforted me when one of my nightmares came but more about that later. Ted lived with me ever since and Salazar helped to raise him. He was the sweetest boy, at least while he was sleeping. Every other time he gave the twins a run for their money trying to claim the title as biggest prankster Hogwarts has ever seen at any time! He luckily spared me and Salazar though he did get Salazar to propose to me with the thread of calling him Mummy if he didn't. He did actually call Salazar that once when he was little but that was more because he didn't know better. He was a very bright boy though, one of the best in his class and a Gryffindor just like his parents were. We were very proud of his grades and after his schooling, he travelled for a year. Or so he planed, it was a very long year though considering that he didn't return for three years. He did contact us every now and then so we weren't overly worried and we had the younger ones to keep us occupied. after his return, he started as a transfiguration teacher at Hogwarts.  
He still pranked the kids on occasion but they didn't know that it wasn't another student but their teacher who had done that. He is still pranking the kids and teachers even though he is the headmaster by now. But I think he'll just never change. Ted is as I mentioned Married but you'll never guess to whom. His wife is named Astoria Black. Black as in the only one with the family name Black we know of and considering that his grandmother was a Black I hate to think of the genealogies but considering that he didn't disappear his grandmother must still be born, which means ted is his own ancestor! He has five kids with her, two boys and three little girls. One of whom is mad at Andy because she was named after her own Grandmother and blames her great grandmother for naming her Nymphadora. She doesn't like to be called Black either though and is called Dora by everyone. His other girls are Maria and Ginervra. His sons are James and Remus. James, by the way, married one of your biological grandchildren. One of Gorge's kids." They are all very happy and James also already has a child. As does Ginervra. The later has a boy and James has twin boys that start to copy their grandfathers pranking ways and considering that one was Gorge and the other Ted who even as a headmaster of Hogwarts pranks the pants of everyone I fear the worst! I'm sure you'd love them all and as I said there are Portraits of them at different ages even.  
Now that I told you about Teddy I should tell you about my life with Salazar I guess. First, Salazar is over 100 years while I write this and has yet to father a single biological child and always claims that it's not going to happen. I also found out that the Graunt family already exists and that one of them was Salazars biological father whom Salazar himself never liked. He was a great husband to me and was always there for me when I had one of my nightmares that included memories of my life in your time. He even consoled me when I remembered how I got together with Ginny and her dead both on our wedding night. I missed Ginny ever since and she will always have a place in my heart I hope you know that. And Salazar even accepts that.  
To my shame though I have to admit that the existence f the so-called chamber of secrets is my fault. Two years after I married Salazar, while we were out to look for Muggleborn children to school at Hogwarts, something he always supported, we stumbled about a very sick child. She had a disability that left her not only without the ability to hear but also blind. Her parents had tried to get rid of her and Salazar and I decided to take her in and Salazar tried to find a way to cure her. The regular potions didn't work because the disability was brought on by a dark spell that had hit the mother during pregnancy. He eventually had a theory that could work but would need Basilisk venom. something we couldn't get our hands on without hatching one ourselves. We had planned to kill the deadly snake again soon after but I fear I couldn't make myself do it. The snake was defenceless at first and very nice. I can't imagine it turning into the snake I had to slay when I was 12. I did tell it everything and ordered it multiple times to never listen to Tom Riddle when he opens that chamber or to anyone else and I can only hope that it was enough. The chamber wasn't secret though. The other founders know about it and agreed to leave it there in the hope that it would die before anything happens because while alive the snake could continue to give Salazar potion ingredients that can do a lot of good. I really hope she won't kill poor Myrtle because that would be on me for not being able to kill her. Though Salazar insists that it still be on Voldemort considering that you can't blame a sword for killing someone and the Basilisk was simply his weapon of choice, and Voldemort the one controlling it.  
After our little Rosemary was healthy we waited two years before we met an orphaned five-year-old and adopted him too. His name is Arthur and he actually was the reason I remembered your husband for the first time. He also had a little sister who was two and named Molly which caused my first memories of you and probably due to that I loved the two right away and insisted on keeping them. Salazar as always agreed. Arthur later married Luna's second child and Molly married the oldest son of Fred so she two married into your family. Something I was rather happy about since I still love your family so very much. I have more detailed reports about my children's life with their portraits. I don't want to bore you with them. But thanks to my younger three and the five from Teddy I have a grand total of 13 grandchildren and my two great-grandchildren from Ted. I can't begin to tell you how proud I am of every one of them. My girls are both stay at home mums like you and are great with kids while Arthur is working as a potions master. He is very talented and learned everything he knows from my husband Salazar. Well, I think it's obvious that he didn't learn it from me right!  
About the fight between Godric and Salazar that the history books talk about, it never happened to this day. The two are actually half brothers and didn't used to be close but got closer over time partially because Godric and I got along rather splendidly and because we all had a quidditch team for the teacher against students matches. your twins represented Rowena and Helga who didn't wish to participate and while Salazar didn't use to like it he eventually got very competitive with Godric about who would score the most points until Ron got it into their heads that it was not very helpful for the teamwork and started to let them compete about who worked better in a team which he was the judge of. Salazar wasn't too happy about it since he didn't get along with Ron but they calmed down about the competitiveness and just wanted to make sure that they got more points than the students. We usually won because I caught the snitch, I stayed undefeated until the day we left the school to retire, but they also wanted to score more. The retirement was the reason he eventually left with me to travel a little after the last of our children were married. He noticed that I missed them and decided that since I never really travelled to any other country he built us a nice little house at the border of a forest that was very similar to the area we had met and then we started to travel a lot from there. We also came back regularly to see the kids and grandkids but it was very nice to see the world. I think by now we were in at least almost every country once and some twice but I still prefer our little cottage.  
Now to your children, I'm sure you're dying to know more. Ron and Hermione married before I did and had two children, first Rose and later Hugo. Rose sill works as a teacher in Hogwarts and features Teddy's pranks like all the others. Hugo is living with his wife on a little farm. She is a muggle but with his magic, they have a quite easy and seemingly very happy life. Rose is unwedded and doesn't have children but she still seems to be very happy with her life and just lives for the students she has and is one of the best teachers I ever saw. Hogo, on the other hand, has beaten you. He has a grand total of thirteen children. I pity his wife really! First, he had twin boys, then a girl, then triplets, one girl and two boys, then another set of twins, girls this time around, then a boy followed by another girl and then triplets. And the last ones are identical girls. You'll find the names and pictures as well as what they are working at Gringotts, there are just too many for me to write here again! Fred and Gorge both married identical twin girls and to my utter shock managed to father children at about the same time, every time. Both have five children and it always was the same gender. I have no idea how they did that but they did! It stopped in the next generation. Gorge has twelve grandchildren. Less than Ron even though he has more than twice as many children! And Fred has fourteen meaning one more than Ron also Fred too has more than twice as many children and just to remind you, one of Ron's children doesn't even have any children! Anyway. Neville and Luna had one more child after Xeno. As I think I mentioned when I said that one of mine married their daughter. And as I said, my Molly did Marry one of Fred's five kids.  
Anyway, I think that is enough of an overview and as I said if you go to Gringotts and ask for my will to be read which you can anytime after today since it was sealed until then, you'll see that you have a vault with all the portraits and letters about them. And don't worry about my will being sealed, I already made sure that my money that is to go to the kids is with Salazar's vault and will go to them when his time comes. If that should be before me Teddy will just have to let me live at Hogwarts and keep me fed. He already promised it of course.  
I hope this makes you feel a little better about losing your three youngest sons when the left to follow me just because I lost my sanity after losing Ginny. Oh and by the way, the twins really did open Zonkos, which became Teddy's favourite place in the world just like his grandson's, you remember, the one he and Gorge have in common. I'm not sure if Hogwarts will be save during his time there!  
Either way, I hope your life will be as happy as possible and that you won't worry about any of your children any longer. You'll see that they are happy and the portraits, of course, can tell you everything you want to know that the notes about the letters about their lives didn't tell you. And just so you know, everyone wrote their letter themselves and as detailed as possible so you'll have a lot too read there. Especially from Hugo's kids.  
I hope you'll never forget me because I'll certainly never forget you.  
Love always your Harry!'

After reading the letter Molly has tears in her eyes, but this time because she is just so happy, and calls out to her husband to read it to him. After that, she insists on going to Gringotts as soon as the first of their kids are there for the grandchildren.

They don't manage to go there until the next day though but by at least they have plenty of time to shrink all the portraits and take them home. They ask for it to be read and after hearing that they get everything in that vault, or rather that Molly gets everything they ask to be brought there. Molly nearly cries when she sees the vault because against her assumption there is a huge mountain of gold in there as well. "I asked the goblins to move my gold from your time into this vault after I leave your time. I thought that would be better than let it rot there!"

She looks towards the portrait that spoke and only recognises the old man in there by his brilliant green eyes. There is another man there with him. His eyes are blue and he looks to be about the same age. "Harry my dear." Molly sighs. "I'm so happy to see you."

"Great, first Ginny ignored me when we came to Hogwarts before the big battle and now my own mother." Another old man from another side replies.

"That's because Grandma has good taste." A younger man says and looking at him she sees him shift his looks before he says, "I'm sorry for running off, but everyone always told me how great my godfather was, or at least I think that was the reason, I don't really remember."

"Teddy," Molly sighs. "And of course I'm happy to see you too Ronald. Don't be silly." Arthur and Molly talk to the portraits for a while before they shrink them all and bring them home where they decorate an entire room with them. They also take some gold out with them happy to bring home something nice for all of the grandchildren in this time and to prepare a huge family dinner. They had already invited everyone so Bill, Charly and Percy, as well as their families, could also talk to the portraits of the other three Weasley boys and of course to Harry and his family. And in Molly's opinion, Salazar was as welcome as Hermione. She believed Harry that he wasn't a bad person and it wasn't his fault that some claimed to be of his decent and ruined his name. No one is now carrying it because he was the last an all their adopted children had been keeping their original names. All but Rosemary who's parents hadn't wanted the disabled child. But she had eventually taken her husbands name which never bothered Salazar knowing from his husband and his friends that his name wouldn't be that good in the future. Something Percy said he would try to correct now that they had a different account and portraits from that time. It helped that on top of those Harry had mentioned there was also a Portrait of each founder alone. Including Salazar. Those they would donate to Hogwarts to be hung in the great hall hoping that when the students saw how well the four got along, it would help with the house rivalries. It also meant that since she had a portrait of Salazar here and one at Hogwarts he could always tell her about her grandchildren that would eventually go to Hogwarts.

Of course, none of them, be it those that stayed in this time or the portraits of those who left this time, would ever tell anyone how they got back in time, just to make sure no one got any funny idea of going just to change the timeline!

**The End**

* * *

**Authros Note: **Thanks to daithi4377, Vladimir Mithrander and Rbh84 for the last reviews I got and a special thanks to daithi4377 for writing such nice and thoughtful reviews that showed that you really thought about the chapter and that for every single one! Thanks so much! I'd also like to thank everyone who followed or faved the story and I hope that you all enjoyed the story

Personally, I'm sad it had to end! But as usual, everything has to at some point. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it and that all your questions have been answered and that you are happy with the end. As I wrote in the last chapter, to let more people come back or just write one memory returning after the next or detailed accounts on how he found his children would have eventually gotten boring I believe. I know some might disagree and find this version rushed but personally I do find a constant repetition of such things boring and while Harry's second child and the Basilisk might have been interesting I also thought that it would be nice to explain all those things in one letter to Molly, who being Ginny's mother and after her involvement in the chamber of secrets would have the biggest problem with it. I also didn't want to do that in a summary of the story I wrote before because it would have made this pointless and I wanted Molly to get a little of her family back even if only as portraits. And this way Salazar's good name could also be saved even though it is a bit late.  
Also to be honest because of the fear of repetition I had intended to end the story after the ninth chapter meaning after the engagement and to just not write about the rest at all but it didn't feel like an end so I left it for a few months and just thought about how to best wrap it up without repetition and still getting a satisfying end and eventually had the idea that after Hermione had used Gringotts to send the book and a letter to Luna, why not let Harry do the same with Molly? Just instead of a book, he gives her as much of her family back as he possibly can! This way his gold also could still go somewhere considering that he got the Potter and Black fortunes from his Parents and godfather and now he just left without leaving it to anyone seemed stupid so I wanted it to go to Molly. She certainly deserves it don't you agree?


End file.
